Revenge Is Never Sweet
by AnySciuto
Summary: Cat Adams, Lindsey, Lisa and Mary Meadows come together to finish off Penelope and Spencer. Reid tries to get Luke and Penelope together before things get out of hand. And Luke discovers Lisa's secrets.
1. Revenge Is Never Sweet

**I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did, Garcia and Luke would have been a couple since the first episode.**

 **My original language is not English, so forgive any mismatch. But I guarantee the story is wonderful as it progresses.**

There was an escape in jail. The three women arrested in the same prison would not work anyway. And somehow, they all had something in common: the BAU.

The same people arrested all three. They wanted revenge. And they wanted blood.

Of all the agents of that unit, two were his targets: Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. Cat was arrested when the team set a trap to prevent her from killing Penelope as it was meant to be. And Reid was the mind behind everything.

Lindsey was arrested for helping to incriminate Spencer for the death of Nadie Ramos in Mexico and for kidnapping the agent's mother. Penelope, that nerdy girl, had found her fingerprints at the crime scene. So it was obvious that she wanted revenge on both of them.

Mary Meadows had been a little more adventurous, kidnapping both agents, but eventually being arrested. Penelope had hit her with a car. Her arm was never the same and somehow she found out where she and her murderous cult kept Spencer.

When they met in the woods, they smiled at luck and began to form a plan.

"Everyone here has something in common. Cat laughed. - We hate the same people.

"There's talk of Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. Meadows interrupted. - So yes. We have.

\- What is the plan? Lindsey was the most fearful, despite being more evil. "Hijack them somehow?"

Separate, take, take and kill. Cat summed up. "We can have each of our revenge.

\- I know a fourth person. Meadows interrupted. - Lisa Douglas. Agent Alvez's girlfriend and works for Calvin Shaw.

"Does she have a grudge against anyone in common?" Cat looked at her in amusement. "Tell her it's Penelope's."

"Yes." Meadows blinked. "She can not stand that stupid nerd."

"Do you know how to contact her?" Cat took a glass of water. "No suspicions?"

\- Perhaps. Meadows searched the dead woman's body. - I can call this cell phone and she can come to us.

Lisa was on duty tonight. Being a doctor, although disguised and dating Luke at the same time at Calvin's command, were too many occupations. She wanted to go out a long time.

Penelope's shadow around her boyfriend made her crazy. She wanted Calvin to decide early on whether or not to kill that nerd. She was tired.

Her cell phone rang and she did not recognize the number. If it was Luke on the other side, she would take it professional.

Doctor Douglas. She said, casually and clearly false. - How can I help?

I have a medical emergency. Meadows replied. "Mess Avenue, five three one two. Come alone.

Lisa hung up and told her that she had to leave because of a medical emergency. She did not know what to expect or who she would find. She knew this could be something bigger.

 **B.A.U**

Penelope rushed to the office of her section chief. The news of the escape of the three rivals of the unit at the same time made her apprehensive.

Cat and Lindsey were already dangerous on their own, but with Meadows and God knows who else was even more dangerous.

"I'll call you back." Emily saw Penelope in complete panic. - Garcia, what's the problem?

\- They fled, Em. Penelope sighed in pain. - Cat, Lindsey and Meadows.

\- Hey, calm down, please. Emily tried to help her friend. - We'll get them.

"What if they go after Spencer's mother again?" Penelope could not control herself. "What if they come after us?"

Emily tried to see Penelope's side, but the analyst was in a horrible panic. Taking the girl to the couch, Emily let her cry until by a miracle, she managed to sleep.

Picking up the file Penelope had brought to her, Emily glanced over. It was the worst case scenario.

She remembered how much Spencer had suffered at the hands of both women. Meadows, however, had gone further. She had kidnapped Garcia as well and the once brilliant technique seemed not to be completely right.

\- Emily. Rossi was probably waking up. - What's it? Do we have a case?

\- Something worse. Prentiss replied. - Much worse. How long can you get in here?

\- Some minutes. Rossi tossed the covers. - Maybe an hour. It's very serious?

\- Something terrible. Prentiss looked at Penelope asleep. - We have a threat against the team. And something tells me this is not going to be a threat only.

When Emily hung up, Rossi put the rest of the clothes on. Something seemed urgent and at two in the morning, it was really urgent.

Turning on the car, Rossi went to BAU.

Hey, Pen. Emily tried to wake her friend. - You want to go home?

\- I do not want. Penelope grunted sleepily. - I want to stay here.

\- It's all right. Emily smiled. "I'll get you some coffee and something to eat."

Lisa turned off the car and headed for the address she received. She knew Meadows, but she was stuck. It was almost impossible for her to be released.

\- It took time, huh? Meadows was angry. "It's two in the morning.

\- Excuse me. Lisa was in shock. - Traffic.

\- Come with me. Mary took her. "They'll like to see you."

\- I thought I was stuck. Lisa smiled. "And that I would never see you again."

"The reports of my arrest were very exaggerated. Meadows mocked. "I've joined two others who hate BAU and everything it represents.

Entering the house, Lisa smiled. Cat and Lindsey were seated at the table and smiled. It was funny if he was going to say it. Four women, all had something against the same agency and against the same two agents.

"Very well, ladies. Cat started. - That's the plan.

Rossi entered the agency and saw Emily sitting in the middle of the bullpen. She kept one eye straight in her room and from time to time sighed.

\- I recognize that. Dave sat down beside her. - What's the problem?

"Cat Adams, Lindsey and Meadows escaped from jail. "Prentiss was direct. "And there's a chance two officers are in danger."

\- A chance? Rossi cocked an eyebrow. "Spencer is one of them, of course.

"Penelope is the other person. She looked back at the office. - I let her sleep on my couch. She is too scared to be alone.

"And you called me only." Rossi began to gather. "Do you want to do what now?"

\- Put Spencer and Penelope with protection 24 hours, bring Garcia along for the cases. "Emily needed an alternative. "I really need to know what to do about it.

"You can do it on your own." He saw her friend sigh. "But I understand why." Having a threatened agent is horrible already. Having two is worse.

"I told Reid to put Diana under the protection of a friend. Emily looked at her friend. "I do not know how he'll react when he finds Penelope in danger, too."

"Let's hope he does not get into trouble." Rossi stood up. "I can have Penelope here today." Go home, Emily. Rest and let's set up our Backup plan in the morning.

Prentiss smiled and stood up. Taking one last look at the agency, she went home. Rossi entered the office and saw Penelope sleeping. His paternal instinct whistled.

He remembered the Dirty Dozen menace, and his heart twisted at the thought of what it would be like now.

What they did not know was that there was someone watching the FBI building.


	2. Target Rich

Spencer stared at his mother asleep. Somehow, he managed to make have his mother with him. He felt at peace every time he came back and she was asleep.

He knew he could not stop the disease. So all that remained was to be a good son until the end of her life and then to honor.

Emily's call rekindled old fears. He did not understand why after all, Cat, Lindsay and Meadows went to the same prison or as Cat fled from solitary.

It had been almost two years since the last meeting, and from what she knew, she had had a baby.

Emily's voice on the phone seemed more worried than she usually was. The agent used it many times, you guys, they both. She was not talking about her mother, though. It was someone close to him also in danger.

His mind tried to guess and there was really only one who could be another target ...

"No," Reid said loudly. "It must not be her.

He picked up his book and went to his room. Looking at the picture on the bedside table with Penelope and Luke next to him during one of the FBI parties, he knew the Latino agent was interested in Penelope and could not understand why he started dating Lisa.

It seemed that in the last few months he had always chosen an excuse to touch Penelope. A case, comfort and even helps to get off the sidewalk not really high.

He closed his eyes and pulled the blankets over and fell asleep. It was not a dream, but a terrible nightmare that he saw himself.

He and Penelope were tied to a wall with thick chains. Penelope had bruises of aggression down her face, arms and back. He tried to scream for Cat to stop assaulting her, but she only added to the assaults.

When Spencer's turn came, he was marked on the back with red-hot iron.

In his dream, he was the only one alive. Penelope had died seconds before Luke arrived and rescued them.

That was what shocked him. The presence of an angry Luke. He had a slight sensation of dejavu when he woke up.

Rossi settled into Emily's chair. It was a busy night. To be under the covers watching Penelope's sleep. Not that he cared. He comforted Garcia when she began to have a nightmare.

However, Rossi wondered if he should tell Luke about what was happening. He was "happy" with Lisa, but deep down everyone knew he had a crush on Penelope. Okay, maybe a fall was not enough. It was more than a fall, it was a crushed passion for years.

Penelope opened her eyes on the sofa and stretched, not remembering where she was. She realized she was still in Emily's room at the FBI. Sitting down, she saw Rossi smiling at her and then remembering.

\- Good morning, Garcia. Rossi said. - Do you feel better?

"Taking away the pain in my back?" - She asked. - Perhaps.

"Emily told me what's going on." Dave handed the analyst a cup of coffee. "Just never doubt that we'll never let anything bad happen to you and Spencer.

\- Thank you. Pen was still asleep. "I should go home."

"Anderson will accompany you." Rossi stopped her from protesting. - Garcia, it's for your safety.

Accepting the protection of Anderson and needing a bath and if change Garcia went home.

She packed a suitcase to get away from here. It was logical that she would enter into a witness protection again and took her trusty Sérgio.

She straightened up and went straight to the agency again, trying to have a normal day.

\- Call me if you need anything. Spencer told the agent. "My number is in the kitchen, along with those of my colleagues and the Bureau. Do not leave her alone. Check the room before letting her in and talk to her. Your chances of being accepted will be greater.

\- Right. The agent smiled. "She's in good hands."

\- I hope so. Reid closed the door.

Going to the car, he noticed the blue car parked on the street. He pretended he did not see anything until he got into the car. The sign was far away, but he noted the time and description.

Reid: Emily, an unknown car stopped on my street. It may be nothing, but in doubt ask Pen to check it out.

EmliP: I'll do that. Just get here as soon as possible.

Slowly, all the agents arrived. Matt and Luke sat side by side. JJ with Tara on the other side near and Rossi in the middle. Emily was in front and Penelope at her side, distracted.

Luke noticed and was focused on her. It did not look at all with her behavior. Something was wrong.

Reid arrived and noticed the tension in the room. The photos of the three women on the big screen made their blood freeze.

"Thank you for coming so fast." Emily started. "We have problems coming up and we need all the help we can have." You know these three and well, maybe Matt a little the first two.

"It's Cat Adams and Lindsey, right?" Matt asked. "They kidnapped Diana and incriminated Spencer."

\- Right. Emily smiled. "The third, Meadows does not need a presentation. They fled the maximum security prison two nights ago. We received the alert as soon as they realized.

\- How did they get away? Luke asked. "Cat was in isolation for life.

"There was a violation of one of the guards. Emily showed the photo of the guard. "His name was Christian and he was killed 24 hours ago.

\- Wonderful. Pen mumbled. "Now we're in the dark."

Everyone noticed the state she was in. That seemed to affect Penelope much more.

"I called everyone here because we have a threat to two of our agents. Emily looked at Spencer. "Reid, you need to leave the fieldwork for a while. It is much more dangerous than a mere threat.

Spencer waited for Prentiss to say it was the other agent. He had his doubts.

\- Penelope. Emily met her friend's gaze. - Will be all right.

\- I am afraid. Penelope decided to open it. " For Spencer and me." And for Diana. I do not want anything to go wrong with her.

Nothing will happen to her. Rossi promised. "And nothing's going to happen to you and Reid either.

Penelope nodded with a few tears. Reid was staring at her in fear. She did not know what the younger agent would say and how much he would be affected.

\- Spencer. Penelope watched him approach her. - I'm so sorry.

Smiling affectionately at her, he hugged her tightly. Penelope was like the older sister he did not have and he would not allow anything to happen to her friend.

Luke was looking at Penelope and the knuckles of his fingers were so tightly white.

Your night with Lisa sucked. She arrived after five in the morning and he knew she had not gone on duty as she had told him.

He assumed it was another man and how he wanted it. He could break up with her and stay with Penelope at once.

The friend was staring at increasingly indecent dreams on his night and he almost called Penelope's Lisa for a night. His courtship with Lisa had only begun because he thought Penelope did not want him. He was engaging, but only realized when it was too late.

Everyone gathered around Penelope and Reid at the round table and began plotting a protection plan. They did not know Lisa was involved. And much less she was a spy.


	3. Take Me

"Did you get a place?" Meadows asked as Cat entered. "You know we need to be quick.

"Where's the fire?" Cat frowned. - We have time. And we need it too.

\- We've been running a week now. Meadows passed a cup of coffee. "We're living in a house, with a body decomposing.

\- You got a better place? Cat asked. "Any place that does not have a body or that is uninhabited enough?"

\- I have an idea. Meadows stood up. "We're going to need clothes, so get yours and your daughter's locker and call Lindsay."

Lindsey picked up all the clothes from the teenage girl's closet and peeled off jewelry and makeup. Shoes and bags were also stolen.

Leaving the place, the three women went to the car in the garage and left.

Lindsey sent a message to one of the neighbors of the dead woman warning that there was a robbery and then disengaged the chip.

They were heading toward some shed on a property in the countryside.

It had been a week since Spencer and Penelope were in witness protection. Diana was taken to another state under a false name. No threat was officially made against her, but Reid and Emily did not want to risk it.

The files of both women contained psychological assessments and revealed the level of threat that Penelope and Spencer were in.

Meadows went on to say that the next time he saw Garcia, he would assault her and that all the guilt of her being in jail was hers. She still said she should have killed when she was abducted.

Cat and Lindsay said that Garcia's revenge was because she was too close to Spencer. Lindsey was trapped by the fingerprints Garcia found and Cat before she killed the technique the first time.

Lisa continued her normal routine. She was not late at night because she knew Luke was suspicious. His late arrivals were keeping him on the alert. It was not easy to live with a profiler, one of the best.

Luke was looking at Penelope again. When it all started a week ago, he never felt so worse. The trauma of the kidnapping still going on and now, both she and Reid were in danger.

Rossi met the director of the FBI. He needed a plan to keep Penelope and Spencer safe and BAU was not the most welcoming place. It had been easy to kidnap Garcia in the elevator months ago.

Spencer always called Luke close to him and Penelope. He promised to put these two together and he would do it, even if it was the last thing he did.

\- Luke. Spencer reached the agent's shoulder. "I'm going with Garcia for lunch." If you're interested in eating with escorts, I'd love your company. His gaze traveled over to Penelope at the table with JJ and Lewis talking. "And I'm sure she will, too."

\- Right. "He saw the opportunity. - How is she? Honestly?

\- It's being difficult. Reid confessed. "We're sleeping in a living room, on sofas. She's having nightmares.

"Do you think if I stayed tonight, would she feel better?" He saw Reid smiling. - Why the smile?

"She says your name a few times. Spencer was in heaven too. - I realized that many times, when she is in a nightmare, she calls for you.

Luke went to heaven with Spencer's information. If he was honest, he would also say her name for a few nights, usually when Lisa was on duty. He did not care what the other would say.

Tonight, he would watch over Penelope.

"Ready for lunch?" Reid smiled at Penelope. "You do not mind if Luke comes with us, does he?"

"No." Penelope blushed. - I dont care.

The three agents left the FBI. It was not common, but Spencer was planning along with Rossi and JJ to join his colleagues.

Emily had shook her head and laughed. She felt at school again. But far from being the boss, she expected her two agents to finally join.

"When do you think he's going to tell her?" Tara teased. "I'll give him fifty dollars to count until next Friday."

\- Let's bet on the dating that did not even begin? JJ pretended to be upset. - I'll bet 100 next Tuesday.

\- JJ. Tara started to laugh. "I did not think we would bet on the romantic life of others."

"What Luke and Penelope have is not romance. She looked at her friend. - It's spiritual connection.

\- Right. Tara smiled. "But profiling Luke and Penelope shows that they love each other, but are afraid to take it.

JJ smiled at the crumb's analysis. She could not be more certain about that.

Penelope, Luke, and Spencer walked into the restaurant near the FBI. Reid's plan was to leave Penelope and Luke on the table and wait long enough in line to order.

\- I'll order. Spencer offered. "They have pumpkin soup here, Pen. And mass.

\- Pasta. Penelope smiled. - And lemon juice.

"And for you, Alvez?" Reid blinked at him. - Steak and potatoes?

\- It suits. Luke replied. - And a beer without alcohol.

Leading Penelope to one of the triple tables in the window, Luke pulled the chair and pushed it back as she sat down. Penelope smiled shyly at him.

Luke sat down in front of them and they exchanged glances. For two minutes, they just looked at each other.

\- Then. Luke started. - How are you?

\- I really do not know. His brave stare was replaced by a sad one. "Sometimes all I want to do is sleep in a bed and eat decent food." But then I remember that Spencer had to send his mother away and everything gets boring.

"It's not boring, Pen. He took her hand and stroked her fingers. "There's nothing worse than protecting witnesses."

"We've been looking for Cat, Lindsay, and Meadows for a week. Pen sighed. "They were good at hiding."

\- Let's find them. He put a hand on her cheeks. "And then I'll take you to a buffet and have some good food, ice cream in the park, and play records with Roxy."

Spencer watched the exchange with eyes full of admiration. He had suspected Lisa from the beginning and that was a fact. He could never prove it, but something about the woman did not sound right.

Returning to the table, he sat down and waited with the other two for his meal. He was playing Cupid and would not stop until the two of them were dating.

Lisa waited for her release to see Shaw. She was engaging him too, helping the three others. Finally she was taken to his presence.

\- Welcome committee? Lisa asked about the injuries. "You've been here for a year, and you're still assaulted?"

"The Mafia does not forget. Calvin complained. - You got something for me?

\- Perhaps. Lisa withdrew a packet of hair. "I just do not understand what Penelope's hair has to do with you or any of your business.

"Luke Alvez came to me and sent me here because of her. Calvin looked around. "I have someone who can scare this bitch and Luke."

\- You need to know something. Lisa would reveal it to him. "I joined with three other declared enemies of Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. They are under protection, but we are finding a way to sequester them in the next two weeks.

"Let me know when they are in your hands." Calvin asked. "I can send my regards to those two.

Lisa smiled. She could take revenge on Penelope for Shaw and see the only person she hated away from her boyfriend


	4. Far Away

The second week started too well to be true. There was a clue to Meadows in a nearby town. Despite the sheriff's strange request to send an agent and the technician, Prentiss did not notice anything.

The women organized themselves more than well.

Spencer and Penelope drove to the little shop where Meadows would have been seen. It was deserted, for sure. The owner of the store, very shaken, stayed in the office with Penelope working on camera images. Horrible mistake.

\- Sir? Penelope noticed when he disappeared. "Are you well?"

\- He is, bitch. Meadows came up behind her, putting the gun to her head. - How are you?

Meadows. Penelope spoke normally. "Was it all a hoax?"

"In his favor, he did not know I was going to kidnap you. Meadows forced her to turn around. - I missed you bitch.

\- Penelope? Reid called out, his fear rising. - It's all right?

"Do not come Spencer!" Penelope shouted. - Run!

"Do not even think about it, Agent Reid. Cat appeared on the way out of the shop. - The cat ate your tongue?

\- Where's Garcia? Spencer was not giving up the weapon now. "I will not go down until I know she's fine."

\- Meadows! Cat called. - Bring the bitch.

Penelope was brought under the aim of the revolver. Her tears stained her makeup and the gun was positioned on her head.

Spencer lowered the gun. Running straight for Penelope and wrapping her in a protective hug, he knew it was stupid, but he was not going to risk Pen's life that way.

\- Come on. Cat said pushing Reid. - Now.

Spencer took Penelope's hand in his and walked with her to the van parked in the back. Penelope was shaking uncontrollably, and Spencer feared she might be sick.

Helping Pen into the van, Spencer moved closer to her and hugged her again. Everything was happening so fast he did not notice Lindsey injecting the sedative into Penelope and then into him.

They both fell into unconsciousness quickly.

Spencer was pushed away from Penelope and tied the bar of the van with handcuffs and gag. Penelope was also handcuffed and muzzled, but her feet were handcuffed to the floor of the van.

Taking the road, the three women began to put their plans into practice.

 **B.A.U**

Luke had had a horrible feeling since Spencer and Penelope left in the morning. Emily knew the risks, but decided to trust her instincts and let them go alone.

Entering Garcia's office, Luke sat down at the table full of toys. Seeing all she had, he searched for a specific one. He found it in his bag.

The little rubber kitten, which he gave after an affair and after he found her crying in his office.

He let his mind take him to that day again.

 **Two years before ...**

-Hi. "He arrived just as she was locking her work room.

"Hi." She looked back at him. - Oh, hello. Is that you. How was it in Vermont?

\- Vermont? He laughed. - Was good. Uh, I brought this to you.

Swinging the rubber kitty toward her, he squeezed it and his laughter showed up. He wanted to hear that sound a lot. It was funny.

\- It's for your desk. He let her take the little anti stress kitten. - For future stressful days.

"Oh." She smiled at the little toy in her hand. "I do not have one of those. Thank you.

\- No problems. Luke smiled. "How's it going?"

"I'm ..." She shrugged. - I am fine.

"Look, I just want you to know that from that moment, every time you're sad or crying. Count on me. He caught her eye. "I thought after you and I captured an Unsub and you shared your worries with Reid, with me, maybe you crack this stuffed armor.

Penelope looked in awe at those words. No one had ever made that proposal.

\- Look, you got me on time, I always cry. Their eyes exchanged. - I'm a sensitive person. They both laughed at those words. "It's good for you to be here, but I'll never let go of your crap, Luke.

"Uh, Penelope. Luke received a little moan. - Should be the first time you ...

\- Shut up. "They were already in the elevator. - Let's be the moment.

Luke laughed. This was Penelope. One hour talking seriously and the next joking. And he adored it.

 **Now ...**

Luke was taken out of his mind as the door slammed against the wall. Emily seemed to have cried and desperate. Something did not seem right and his thoughts rushed to his friends.

"Emily ..." Luke held out his arms to the chief. - What's the problem?

\- They were kidnapped. "The agent just said. Garcia and Spencer went straight into a trap and I left them.

"It's not your fault, Emily. Luke comforted the chief. "Those three woman's are more organized than we think. They had two weeks to plan.

"We're meeting in the briefing room. Prentiss looked around the office. "Matt is helping us."

Luke felt his energy run out when the chief left. Picking up the rubber kitten, he put it in his pocket, as if it were an amulet.

 **Unknown Location ...**

"Help me with her." "Cat asked a man. - Tie her in the basement.

"Shall we send them to the basement?" Meadows brought another rope. "I want to know how you're going to get Reid there."

\- Watch me. Cat said, determined. "My baby was taken soon after he was born and he threw me into that jail.

Lindsey buried the syringes and sighed. Lisa was more than helpful in getting both sedatives.

The property was an old estate just north of Virginia. Lindsey and Cat were in charge of killing the farmer before taking the farm.

There was a house that was considered the main one on the farm, with a spacious basement. It was used to hold cattle during storms, but it was clean at the time.

There were irons and chains on the walls throughout the place and space to hold two people. It was insulated enough too.

Penelope was tied to the wall by a chain that allowed her to move away. Spencer was placed next to her in the living room and left still gagged.

The red dress that Penelope had been exchanged for a simple, farmer-style dress, and Spencer was only wearing a simple shirt and pants.

Paying men considerable value, Cat and Lindsey drove them away.

Meadows on the other hand, expected they both on a road and without mercy or pity gave two shots in each.

Taking the briefcase, she returned to the farm. It was time to start taking revenge on both.

Cat, Lindsey, Meadows were watching the two agents still under the effect of the sedactive.

Lisa would come the next day. She'd gotten equipment to inflict pain on both. But something was about to change that.


	5. Let It Burn

**13 Years Before ...**

\- She is fine. Penelope came to Reid during the Fisher King case. - Your mother. The agents took her an hour ago.

"I forgot she read this book to me. Spencer looked at her. "Did you know that I write her a letter every day?"

\- That Cool. Penelope was happy for her friend.

[...]

"Did you know that schizophrenia is genetic?" Reid asked and Penelope was afraid.

 **Location Unknown**

Reid was the first to wake up. Realizing that his hands were cuffed, he looked around. Her heart dropped when she saw Penelope tied to the wall. Tentatively, he walked over to her, but the chain was short and he grunted in frustration.

His mind returned almost entirely to the shop where they were ambushed. Looking around, he needed to find out first where they were.

This was a scary basement, made of raw bricks. The one tiny window showed that it was daytime, but that it had already been one night.

He desperately wanted to go to Penelope and cursed the current that was holding him back.

The door opened and Cat stepped out with two plates. Placing himself in front of Spencer, she looked at him as if he were mocking him.

Finally you woke up. Cat came closer to him. "I hope it was a good night's sleep."

\- Drugged? Spencer gritted his teeth. - Anyone has it.

"I see your friend is still asleep. Cat went over to Penelope and checked her. - What a sad thing.

\- Leave her alone. Spencer glared at her. "Do you want to hurt someone?" Hurt me. Leave her alone, at least.

"You two are here to pay for your sins." Cat sneered. "And you two will die here."

"Our team will find us." Spencer shouted. "And when they do, I promise I'll put a bullet in you myself."

"You need guidance, Spencer. Cat slapped Spencer. "They'll never find us here."

Spencer looked at the plate placed in front of him. It was nothing ordinary. It was something different from everything. Something stirred in him.

They were in a siege or ranch.

 **B.A.U**

Luke slept uncomfortably in Penelope's chair. He could not leave the place. The realization that Garcia was not here and that she was in danger frightened him. He had been go, but returned shortly after Emily sent them home.

Slowly, walking down the hallway, he noticed the large placard on the wall and needed to breathe. A photo of Penelope and Reid smiling and looking up made him cry.

\- Luke. Rossi called out. - I thought you were gone.

\- I could not. Alvez confessed. "My house is dark.

\- I know. Rossi looked more than sad. - For me too. Garcia and Spencer are like children to me.

"Why does it have to be them?" Luke let the emotion show. "Why Garcia and Spencer?"

Dave did not answer. He could not think of anything at the moment.

Entering the briefing room, both were silent. As if all of a sudden, Reid would come up with his funny and relevant facts and Garcia's heels announce his arrival.

But there would be none of it. Luke and Rossi shared the silence in the room. And they knew it looked stupid.

Emily was next to arrive. She looked awful. Her red eyes indicated that she had cried - a lot - the night before.

\- Good Morning. His voice was hoarse. - I'll get some coffee before we continue. Any of you want it?

\- I'd rather have a whiskey. Rossi grunted. "At least it would make it easy."

\- I know. Emily answered. "But coffee might be the best bet we even met our friends."

\- Right. Rossi agreed. - I need something to eat.

Dave. Emily called after him. "We'll find them, you know that, will not we?"

He just looked at her and nodded. His voice would betray him now. Luke stood at the table, waiting for his goddess to enter.

He dreamed about her even when Lisa was with him. Being a profiler, he would ignore the supernatural, but something was not right.

Matt arrived, left his equipment on the table and saw Luke watching him. Approaching his friend, he smiled.

"Do you know how to mess with Garcia's system?" Luke asked enigmatically. I need to get something out of him. If you can.

\- What do you mean, Alvez? Matt saw the hesitation. "Do you think you know who might be helping Cat and Meadows?"

\- I just want to get a question. His heart would be less heavy. "Because if what I think is right, then someone will regret it too much.

Curious, Matt nodded and went with Luke to Penelope's room. The place, usually full of keyboard clicks seemed deafeningly quiet.

Turning on the computer, Matt and Luke were surprised by a search saved on him.

\- My God! Luke shouted. "That bitch is with all three."

\- Lisa? Matt was surprised. "And why would Garcia have a research on it open?"

"Because something made you suspicious." Luke smiled. "She is profiling by sum. Something in the Meadows and Cat story made her connect with Lisa.

"Cat was at maximum safety, right?" Matt saw Luke nod in agreement. "Here are visits to the male prison in this history. And they are weekly.

\- I thought she'd betray me. Luke confessed. "Every Wednesday she said she was doubling turns, but she was never there.

"Luke ..." Matt's voice suddenly looked somber. "I think you need to see that."

Luke took Matt's seat in the chair and held on to watch the footage. His face turned pale and he grabbed the bin and vomited.

\- I can not believe. Luke took a deep breath. "Lisa's cheating on me with ... Calvin Shaw?"

"The way they look, they do not look like boyfriends. Matt started. "It looks like a business meeting between the two." I would say that with a 50% chance that Lisa's appearance in her life was somehow harnessed by Calvin Shaw.

"But if I was his target. Luke looked at the image of the man on the screen. "Why would Lisa get involved with Cat, Lindsey, and Meadows in this revenge project?"

\- From where I see. Matt sat down next to Luke. "Lisa thinks you and Garcia are in a loving relationship.

\- We are not. Luke argued. "But it does not mean I do not want to.

"So we need to find out more about the involvement of the three. Matt touched Penelope's keys. "I would not want to be doing this again." It was not easy at first.

 **Four months before ...**

Luke and Matt walked into Garcia's office. Things were in such order that they were afraid to touch something wrong.

When Simmons sat down in the chair, it was as if his strength increased. Penelope and Reid were in trouble at the time, just as the team was in the previous year.

She had been relentless in looking for Emily and Mr. Scratch. Now it was she who needed to be sought.

 **Now…**

\- You can not be serious! Matt shouted. "We are in more trouble than we imagined.

For five minutes, they both looked at the evidence. And Luke only sighed to think that his own girlfriend, now an ex, would be able to do such a thing.


	6. Look At The Sky

Luke was sitting in the briefing room. His body was completely turned off and his heart was bleeding.

Lisa, his girlfriend worked for Calvin Shaw and most likely, helped orchestrate the entire kidnapping of Penelope.

"Unfortunately, the new information is dangerous and very hard to believe. Emily started. "Lisa Douglas, Luke's girlfriend is involved in this whole thing.

\- As well? Tara looked at her friend. - Luke. Say it's a lie.

\- I'm sorry. Luke was feeling very guilty. - I just found out.

\- We need to arrest her soon. Emily said. "Do you understand that, Alvez?" His girlfriend kidnapped Penelope and Spencer.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. Luke moaned. "I thought she was someone and she is not."

\- Do we know where she is? JJ was in a rush of words. "And can she tell us where Penelope and Spence are?"

\- Probably. Luke moaned. - She's at the hospital working.

Lisa was at the back of the hospital, behind the medical equipment she could carry without missing a beat.

Cat wanted some specifics. Cardiac monitor and scalpels and rubber gloves. Serum, syringes and dressings, as well as sedatives and any medicine that would both make a cardiac arrest when they were over.

His revenge would be extremely brutal.

Lisa was so distracted that she did not notice Emily and Rossi coming through the door. When she realized, she turned and managed to escape through the door, before Matt arrived. Entering the fire escape, she ran into the parking lot and forced a man to turn over the car.

\- She's running! Rossi shouted. - In the parking lot.

\- Where does she go? Emily wondered. - What's her move?

"If she runs away, we'll never find Spencer and Penelope." Matt shouted. - JJ any visual?

\- She's in a silver car. JJ got into the SUV and left behind. "I'm after her.

\- We are on our way. Rossi said. - Hold on.

Tara, Matt and Emily followed with a Rossi running miles in the SUV.

Luke, not being allowed to participate, remained in the building.

\- Cat, we have a problem. Lisa shouted on her cell phone. - They know about me.

"Lisa, are you near?" Cat was worried. - Where are you?

\- Forty minutes. She did not know what Cat wanted. - Some problem?

\- Come back and give yourself. Cat ordered. - Pretend innocence and when you can come to us.

Cat hung up the phone and went into the basement. Looking mockingly at Reid, eating the simple food, Penelope was still unconscious.

Climbing up the stairs in a hurry, Cat went to Lindsey for an explanation.

"What did you give her?" Cat shouted. "It's been two hours since Spencer's awake and Penelope has not woken up yet."

Lisa gave a specific dose to each one. Lindsey said. She wanted to make sure Penelope and Spencer woke up at different times.

\- Hope so. Cat was in a rage. "Lisa is being pursued by B.A.U agents and if they catch her, we're screwed."

\- We are? Lindsey stood up angrily. "It was Meadows who brought that girl to our plan and I do not even know where she knows her."

"Now do not play stupid." Cat laughed. Meadows And Lisa are sisters.

\- How is this possible? Lindsey felt weak. - It's not possible.

"I do not know everything. Cat threw her hands up. "I just know Lisa and she were in different cults and now, it's not time.

Picking up a knife, Cat went down to the basement again. Her nerves were calm, but the revenge she had planned was in full swing.

\- I need to give credit to your team. Cat stopped in front of Spencer. "They found our fourth sister and they're chasing her."

\- Our team is the best. Reid said. "Do not hurt Penelope.

"She found us, sweetheart." Cat was playing with the knife. "And she still has not woken up."

Penelope was slowly coming back to herself. Anything they gave her was strong to leave her erased for 15 hours.

She looked carefully as she felt her hands cling to the wall. Garcia could not understand what Cat was arguing with Spencer, but his breath caught when Cat looked in his direction.

\- Look who's awake. Cat knelt in front of her. "Welcome Penelope."

\- What is happening? Pen asked hesitantly. - What am I doing here?

"You're here because it's your fault." Cat punched her. "And you're going to pay for every part of it."

Still recovering from the first punch, Penelope felt a second. She could taste the blood in his mouth.

\- Enough. "Spencer would not allow it any more. - Leave her alone. Hit me, but leave her alone, Cat.

"There will be a myth for both of them. She punched Spencer. "I want you both to pay for everything I've been through in that jail."

\- Enough! Meadows shouted from above. "We need you here.

Reid and Penelope looked at the former agent. Mary smiled as if it were a joke and now it was as if everything made sense.

When Cat left them alone, Penelope spat the blood from her mouth and began to cry.

Spencer pulled as close as he could to Penelope and hugged her the best.

"It's going to be all right, Pen. He touched her hand. "I will not let her hurt you again.

"I do not want you to get hurt, Spencer. Pen felt pain. "The team needs you."

"No," Reid would not allow. "They need us." We need us.

"How will they find us?" Penelope had pleading eyes. - If we do not even know where we are.

"Cat said the team was chasing after her 'sister'. Reid explained, "Maybe it's someone closer than we think.

And they had no idea how close she was.

Lisa was still being chased by the agents. Up ahead, there was a bridge. Coming down from the car, she rushed toward her and stood on the edge as Emily and Rossi approached her.

\- Lisa! Emily drew the gun to her. FBI. Do not think about jumping.

"I'm not leaving here. Lisa was in a rage. "Not until Luke's here."

"Let's talk, shall we?" Emily asked, lowering the weapon. "Let's not rush.

Luke reached the bridge in time. Lisa hung dangerously on her. Her heart was tired of being cheated and all this time could be spent dating Penelope.

\- Lisa! Luke shouted as loud as he could. "You can not kill yourself."

\- And why not? She turned still at the edge. - I betrayed you.

\- Yes, exactly. Luke was annoyed. "And even if you did, I still want to know why."

Lisa considered her options. She came down from the edge of the bridge and let Emily approach.

\- Lisa Douglas. You are under arrest. Emily handcuffed her. - For complicity in abduction, flight and dangerous direction and espionage to federal agents. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can not afford one, the state will assign you one. You are entitled to a call that will be monitored.

"I know you hate me, Luke. Lisa said. "But I love you anyway.

Luke just stared. He knew that even with Lisa, it did not mean having Reid and Garcia.


	7. Breaking

Not even in her worst dreams did Penelope dream of being in such a situation. Stuck in the basement, with Spencer, trying not to panic.

They had been here for three days. And she knew that the more they stayed, the less chance they would get out alive.

\- Are you alright? Spencer pulled her out of his thoughts. "Are you still afraid?"

"Yes," she replied. "How come you're not scared?"

"I've been in this situation so many times. Reid approached her. - I think I got used to it.

"Why has not she hit us yet?" Penelope looked at her friend. "Should not she start bullying us or anything?"

"Maybe they still do not know what to do." Reid started. Cat seemed hesitant, and Lindsey seems to be more of a follower. Meadows looks like he might be the person we should fear.

As at the suggestion, Cat and Meadows went downstairs. Each of them held different objects in their hands.

Cat had a whip and Meadows had some kind of torture cuffs.

Two muscular men appeared and held Reid away from Penelope. The technique was still tied to the wall. The only times she was released was when she needed to go to the bathroom, but still, a guard was always with her.

\- I'll start with that. Cat was frighteningly calm. "I planned to do a greater torture, but with Lisa arrested, I need another day until what I need to get."

"You're going to be arrested." Penelope shouted. "Our team will find us."

Penelope was turned to the wall, the back of the dress was torn and Cat began to whip Penelope hard.

\- Be quiet! Cat shook her whip and gave Penelope a hard look. "You're nothing but a tramp."

Spencer was powerless to protect her friend from aggression. He was held by one of the men and began to get very nervous.

Garcia slid down the wall and hit the floor. His back is raw because of the whip.

Cat looked ecstatic for the assault.

\- Enough! Meadows stopped her. "I think she got the message."

Reid was left away from Penelope. The technique, however, had fainted from so much pain. Spencer closed his eyes and began to cry. He needed a plan and then to get Garcia out of this hell.

 **B.A.U**

Rossi and Emily watched Lisa through the glass of the interrogation room. She said nothing more than a few words from this one that arrived and that was bad.

\- Any progress? Luke approached. "Something about Penelope and Spencer?"

"You should not be here. Emily said. "I can not let you in here."

\- I know. Luke looked at the woman in handcuffs. "But if I could, I'd try to get something."

\- Luke. Rossi approached the agent. "All we got so far was" Go to hell "and" Lawyer. " There is no way you can get anything different.

\- Please. Luke began to beg. - I can talk to her. Make her talk.

\- Twenty minutes, Alvez. Emily gave in. "If you can not get anything, you have to leave."

"Okay." Luke looked quickly at Rossi. "You'll want to watch the news on Channel 12.

Rossi went straight to his living room and turned on the TV. He cursed the reporters. The news of Penelope and Reid's kidnapping had leaked.

Luke entered the interrogation room and Lisa smiled. His strategy was simple and he would make her believe he was still in love with her.

"I apologize for not coming sooner." Luke sat down. "They would not let me in, and I had to come see if you were all right."

"I do not believe you're in love with me." Lisa was sincere. - What kind of game is this?

"It's not a game. Luke continued. - I played with my bosses. He said he was not in love with you.

\- You want a secret? Lisa was finally revealing herself. - I'm happy about that.

"So why do not you help yourself and tell me where they are?" Luke looked at the window. "They're not there." It can be our secret.

\- - It's too late. Lisa laughed like crazy. "Cat asked for some equipment for torture and I'd say Penelope will be the first."

\- Where is she? Luke shouted suddenly. "Why did you kidnap her?" Why did you kidnap them?

\- Because she hates me! Lisa also exploded. "That bitch will have all she deserves." My sister will guarantee that.

\- Your sister? Luke was breathless suddenly. - What does that mean?

"Mary Meadows is my sister." Lisa laughed devilishly. "And nothing you do will prevent her from having revenge."

Emily gripped the bench in front of her and Rossi screamed in surprise. It could not be true.

 **Unknown location ...**

\- The equipment is ready for use. Cat looked at Meadows. "What gave you?"

"You told Lisa to turn herself in." Meadows went straight. - Because?

"Why would she ruin our plan?" Cat answered. - She's going to be arrested. And do not ruin everything.

"Cat." Mary stepped away from the villain. "I do not know if I want to continue.

"You volunteered for it." Cat approached the ex-agent. "You sit here and we'll finish it all."

"But I do not want to die. Meadows stamped his foot. - I'd rather go to jail.

"You just get out of it dead, you hear?" Cat shouted. "First you, then Lindsey. I'm going to finish my revenge. I'll have everything I want. Whether you want it or not.

Cat stepped away from the ex-agent and headed for the basement. Entering the half-light and at the same time dark place, she saw Penelope sitting against the wall.

She had tears in her eyes before and could swear that her back had beautiful marks.

She looked at Spencer with disdain. Breaking Garcia was the way she would break Spencer Reid.

\- Round 2 time, Baby Girl. She sneered at Penelope. "I'll take revenge every day on that jail."

"No." His voice was weak. - Please do not hurt me.

\- Up, come on. Cat put a gun on his head and undid the ropes. "I promise to bring her back." I do not promise whole.

Reid renewed the fight to leave. When Garcia turned, he saw the raw back and cursed himself. Cat would do something bad and he was still tied up the chains.

Cat forced Garcia into a room with an installed bed. Two muscular men shoved Garcia open-handed, one on each side of the stretcher.

She injected an IV into Garcia's arm and sat down. In a few minutes, she would have answers and then kill Penelope and then Spencer.


	8. violating Rules

"I can not believe Meadows and Lisa are sisters. Emily threw the files on the floor. "How could we not do find this?"

Penelope would find out soon enough. Rossi started to feel sick. "And Spencer would list the statistics of it all being real."

"We have no choice. Emily sighed. "If Meadows and Lisa were separated after they were born and Meadows's mother joined the cult, we need to find out.

"Are you going to call Kevin?" Rossi had a bruised look. "You know what he did to her in the past. And how much it did to Derek when he found out.

"I never want to see Kevin Lynch again. Emily was angry. "Not after he kicked her for leaving him."

\- Then? Rossi did not understand. - Who are you going to call.

\- Abby Sciuto. Emily answered. Spencer's secret girlfriend.

Rossi was surprised for the second time. Going to Reid's drawer, he managed to find something.

 _Hey Spencer._

 _I'm glad we're finally dating. I'm coming back from London next week and we can finally set the next step._

 _With love,_

 _Abby._

Rossi smiled. Opening Luke's drawer, he found a ring box. It was nothing Lisa would use, though. It was extravagant and beautiful. With a pink diamond. And it had a rainbow effect inside.

He did not understand why Luke agreed to live with Lisa if he was in love with Penelope. The curvilinear technique deserved to be happy. And she would be as soon as she was rescued.

Luke passed him in unimaginable fury. He did not record that Rossi had the ring in his hands.

\- Luke! Emily came right behind. - Can I at least explain?

\- Explain? Luke was angry. - Explain that I'm out of the investigation when it's been four days?

"You know I should not have left you in that room." Emily shouted back. "Go home, Alvez, cool off." We'll call you if anything changes.

When the elevator closed, Luke called the only person he could trust at the time.

\- Dude, I know it's late, but I need a favor. Luke took a deep breath. "I can not use my service weapon, and I want a cold gun." I do not care about the rules now. I just want my friends.

Matt knew what he was doing was wrong, but both Reid and Garcia were his friends.

Delivering the paper bag with weapon, extra ammunition, and money he said good-bye to Luke.

Returning home, Kristy hugged him. It was hard for her to still be taken hostage and she knew what Penelope was going through. She would be there for her later.

"He did not want to hear me. Matt whined. "He's betting on it."

"Luke is in love, Matt. Kristy remembered. "I saw him and Penelope look at each other.

"What is she doing to them?" Matt asked his wife. "And why is he doing this?"

She did not have an answer.

 **Unknown location ...**

\- Penelope? Cat's voice called out. "Are you ready to start telling me anything?"

"Yes." Penelope could not say no. - I'm ready.

"You're acting right." Cat laughed and Lindsey entered. "In your veins you're running the truth serum." You can only tell the truth. About anything I ask.

\- Please. Pen tried to move. - Let me go.

"Not in your life." Cat laughed. "Now, Penelope Grace Garcia. I want to know about your relationship with Luke Alvez. What do you feel about it?

\- I love him. Penelope blushed. "Every time we're together, I feel like pulling him into a little room and fucking him all night."

Cat laughed at the confession. If she played well, she could fuck Spencer after killing Garcia.

\- Right, Pen? Lindsay insisted. "You were a hacker before the FBI. Do you miss it?

"Yes." Pen gave up. - I miss this. But I like working for the FBI.

\- I can handle this. Cat made sure to bring a laptop. - All that is enough is give me your password to access the portals of B.A.U and let it happen.

Penelope tried to bite her tongue. She would not give Cat this pleasure.

Cat saw that she could not get anything with Penelope. The technique was much stronger than she predicted.

\- Bring Spencer! Lindsay ordered. "If she does not agree, it'll be for bad."

Spencer was brought rudely up. Seeing Penelope lying in a torture bed, she made Reid try to escape. He saw the place of the door and realized that there were five or six escape routes.

He could get away and then he needed to bring the team and save Garcia.

But even that became second on the list. Penelope was already weak, if Cat or Lindsay decided to hit her any more, things would be worse.

"Never try to run again." Lindsey pushed him toward Garcia. "I kill your fat friend before she breathes."

"How did you get from that sweet little girl to that?" Spencer wanted to find out. - The girl who survived a kidnapping. That you saw your friend die.

\- People change. Lindsey scoffed. - I changed.

"People do not change that way. Reid looked into her eyes. "You tried to kill my mother and now you're trying to destroy my friend and me."

\- Go ahead. Lindsey pushed him away. "Go and stay with your friend."

He fell in front of Penelope, now with his eyes closed. She looked in a drugged state.

He'd get her out of here. He would take both of them out of this place and make sure she stayed with Luke.

 **Harrisonburg**

Luke entered the hotel from which he had just arrived. He had no idea why he stopped here.

"Are you here on business?" The manager asked. "Or is she a woman?"

\- Nothing this. Luke replied. "I'm here for something more than personal."

\- Good luck. The man handed the key. - I hope you find what you're looking for.

Luke smiled. One of his contacts lived here and he was willing to help unofficially.

 **B.A.U**

Abby Sciuto entered through the glass doors of B.A.U. she and Spencer were dating for four months in secret. Shortly after she left NCIS and started the foundation. She was Garcia's friend soon after.

Emily looked at the young woman with black hair and a tattoo on her neck. She could not understand what Reid saw in her.

\- Abby? Emily took a step forward. - Emily Prentiss. Reid's boss.

\- I know. Abby was sincere. "I'm going to skip the part of" I'm dating Spencer and I'm friends with Garcia. " My boyfriend and my friend are in danger and I'm going to settle in her room.

\- I'll take you. Rossi offered. "Try to get call Luke." Something tells me he's up to something.

Rossi accompanied Abby to Garcia's office. He knew he could trust her. If Spencer had chosen her, she was trustworthy.

"I tried Luke's cell phone four times and nothing. Emily answered. "Dave, I do not like that.

"We can only hope he knows what he's doing." Rossi sighed. "We need Matt, JJ, and Lewis here.

\- I sent everyone home. Emily breathed. JJ is having trouble accepting this.

 **Rural Virginia ...**

 **Unknown location ...**

After a torture session, Reid was tied next to Garcia by only one hand. Pulling Garcia to himself, he watched her asleep.

\- I'm so sorry, Pen. He kissed her forehead. - I just hope they find us.

Reid closed his eyes. But he did not sleep peacefully. And he would not sleep. Tomorrow would be his turn again.

 **Note: This chapter was written long before the episode Luke goes to the air. It was written in October and a friend in Brazil warned me it looked almost identical. this Luke thing go for the "rule violation"**


	9. Way Down

\- Good Morning! Cat threw ice water over them. - It's time to wake up!

Penelope moaned. Her back was killing her, and her head was beating like a drum. She was not happy about it.

5 days. Five days of hell in the captivity, and Reid knew it was not a good sign, though he knew the team was looking for them.

He just had to believe.

"If you join me, Spencer." Cat swung the gun toward her. "We're going to have a good time up there."

He left Penelope on the floor. Supporting her so that her back would not get worse, he decided to go. He would not let her get hurt any more.

Pen in turn closed his eyes in pain. She wanted to tell Reid not to go, that she would take it, but it was late. They were gone and she was alone.

 **B.A.U**

"What do you mean he did not answer?" Emily rose from her chair. "Did you go to his house?"

"I went." Rossi defended himself. - Roxy's with her neighbor. And the lights are out.

"What is Luke up to now?" Emily looked at Matt. "Simmons, would you like to share something?"

\- Huh? He disguised his nervousness. "Sorry, I'm just thinking.

"If you know what Luke is doing." Emily was being energetic. "You may want to share before he gets in trouble."

\- All I know. Matt started. - It's that he said he would rescue Reid and Garcia.

Emily and JJ looked at him in alarm. Tara shook her head and Rossi was still internalizing every word she heard.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." Emily finally reached a sentence. "Because if he takes a wrong step, we can not protect him."

Everyone looked at each other. JJ left the room. Picking up a photo where she, Will, Henry, Michael were smiling around Pen and Reid, she collapsed at the agency for the first time.

Tara sat silently beside her and was just silent.

"That does not sound right. JJ said. "Pen and Spencer, they do not do anything wrong, they save the world with us. When I told Henry last night, it was as if one of his idols had died.

"I look good on the outside, but I'm dying inside. Tara confessed. - Just like the first time they were taken.

"Pen, she does not deserve this. JJ saw Emily approaching. "She should be in her room with her little toys. Doing her magic.

"Abby's there. Emily said. - She's Spencer's girlfriend.

"Why did not he tell us?" JJ was impressed. I mean, He was keeping this from us.

"After Maeve, he closed up a little. Emily answered. - I think he wanted it to work. Abby survived an attack and lost a colleague.

"That explains everything. JJ stood up. "Do you have a clue then?"

\- We got something. Emily knocked on the door and stopped. - Abby?

"I got something from the store cameras. Abby pressed the play. "Two men seem to arrive before Meadows and Cat.

"Lindsey does not appear in the picture." Prentiss noticed. "Can you look around for a van or car?"

\- I got something. Abby clicked the next camera. "This van was at the back of the store as soon as Meadows and Cat arrive. They surrender the shop owner and wait for Penelope and Spencer to arrive.

"The store owner was dead when we got there. Emily was nervous. "After we got the sheriff's call."

\- You think the sheriff was involved? JJ asked. "And if he is, how many people are together?"

The three women looked at each other without knowing what to answer. JJ sighed. Perhaps a repeat of Texas was under way.

\- Right. Emily recovered her voice. "Any chance we could identify these men?"

\- A dead end. "A crime report has appeared." "They're at the morgue courtesy of two bullets in the chest."

\- There were close shots. JJ noticed. "Do you think we can see the bodies?"

\- Hey! Abby called them. - I got something. DNA identified them with former members of a Miami gang.

\- That only gets better. Emily sighed. "They were the only ones who knew where they took Pen and Reid.

\- We can have a clue. Emily continued reading the report. Rural land was found in their shoes. There were traces of cow dung in them.

\- Right. Abby punched the keyboard. - The rural area has few houses. And properties.

\- Look for someone with too simple a life. JJ asked. "And for those over seventy, without children or wives."

Nine names. Abby answered. - Wow. I feel like Penelope now.

\- Cool huh? Emily smiled. - Maybe we'll hire you later.

\- Look for those who suddenly vanished from life in the community. JJ continued. "And strange activity like trucks and new girls.

I have someone. Abby opened the photo. - John Baker, 80 years old. He had two doctors scheduled and a cataract surgery scheduled for two days ago. The phone has been canceled, but there is a cell phone signal in the area.

\- Send it to us. Emily was confident. - Let's hope good news.

 **Harrisonburg, Virginia.**

"Are you sure of that, Edgar?" Luke asked. "How did you find this place at all?"

\- A friend of mine controls cell phone signals. Edgar answered. - Several connections were made from this farm.

Looking at the map ahead of them, they had a few hours to get there.

\- Are the flashbangs ready? Luke asked. "You know if you come, you'll end up in jail if it goes wrong, does not it?"

"Let's wait until tonight, Alvez. Edgar put away binoculars. "Something tells me that the two girls will be alone and then we can rescue their friends without hurting."

"Okay." Luke closed the map. "Manassas is a few hours from here."

They jumped in the car and were gone. Luke ignored all the calls. Nothing would prevent him from rescuing his friend and the woman of his life.

\- I'll find you Penelope. Luke promised quietly. - And make my girlfriend.

 **Manassas, Virginia.**

Reid was thrown back into the basement. He was completely hurt, but nothing compared to Garcia. He came back and found her fallen, her lip split and a trickle of blood dripping from him.

Lindsey had obviously come down and beaten her. He barely had time to try to stop the bleeding when Cat came down.

Picking up Penelope rudely, she dragged her up. The handcuffs went back to her wrist and all she wanted now was to finish what she had started.

\- Leave her alone! Spencer tried to push Cat away from Penelope. - Catch me. I go in her place.

"I promise to take it lightly with her." Cat teased. "Now if you do not shut up, I'm going to hit you, Agent Reid."

"I'd rather catch it than she did." Reid was facing her. - You do not see? She's weak, needs medical help.

"She can take one last beating." Cat led her up the stairs. - I'll be back in a few hours.

The door was locked this time. Reid hit and tried to break the lock, but after a while, all he got was broken nails and a pain for not being able to protect his friend.

Penelope, for her part, was tied to chains attached to the ceiling. The dress was in tatters. One of the broken loops, dropped by her side, showed off the beautiful white bra she wore.

Cat had deprived her of baths and food. Four days and all she had was pure water.

Feeling his legs tremble as he stood, Pen gathered the rest of his strength.

And then it began. Cat ordered the two men to start beating her.

Kicks on the ribs, on his chest and legs, plus punches and kicks in the stomach.

After almost an hour, her knees gave up and she collapsed, still holding the chains. Cat applied a butt to her head and she erased it.

Luke stood two feet before the main house. He and his friend were getting ready. The night arrived and they arrived around ten.

\- Is ready? Edgar asked. "They have at least two henchmen guarding the entrance to the house. If we're lucky, we'll shoot each other in the shoulder.

"I've never been more ready. Luke replied. - Let's save them.

Spencer was untied in the basement of the house. Looking around the place, he was looking for something to remove the bolts. On top of one of the wall spans was a forceps forgotten.

Going to her, he carefully began to instigate one of the bolts. When he heard the bolt fall from the lock, he knew he was within minutes of a freedom.

This time, unless he had to deal with a hostage situation, he would take Cat Adams forever.


	10. All For One

The FBI SUV was a thousand an hour on the road to Manassas. Rossi had no idea how many laws he broke. All that mattered was that he wanted his friends.

Emily beside him, still trying to talk to Luke. She knew the agent probably broke some rules and could get in trouble, so she left a message.

JJ took the gun and put it in his hand. Not in thought, Penelope and Spencer would get hurt.

Tara was whispering a mantra of strength. Both for them and for their friends. She hoped Garcia would be fine when they found her. And that Spencer was in working condition. The staff could not miss their two best agents.

Simmons reached the strap of his grandmother around his neck. He needed her strength now. Kristy had sent a message, just as Morgan had wanted all the news after they had been rescued.

They were ten minutes away and their breaths caught. They were not about to lose their friends.

Spencer finally put the last bolt on the floor and managed to remove the lock. He had adrenaline circulating all over his body. Opening the door, he saw the corridor leading to Cat's improvised torture room.

He was so careful there, stopping when a taboo made noise and took a deep breath. Damn it.

Cat looked down the hall and saw nothing as she left to look. False alarm.

Penelope was lying on the floor, with worse wounds, her back and her wounds open again. His breathing was difficult with the bruises on his ribs.

Spencer entered the room after Cat and his henchmen left. He was hiding two rooms later. He looked at Penelope on the floor, but did not dare to move her.

He could swear that a rib of her pierced the lung and so the difficulty in breathing.

His fury grew. He would take revenge on Cat. Then suddenly something caught his attention. He was sure things would get worse and maybe improve the same way.

Luke his friend, took two flashbangs each and went straight to the house. The weapon in Luke's hand was the one Matt gave him.

\- Stopped! One of the henchmen shouted. "Do not take another step or I ..."

He did not have to complete. Luke shot twice and the man fell. He was furious, without patience and with the will of blood. His friend was speechless. Luke looked like an avenger, shooting at random to everyone he thought guilty.

And he was good at it.

When he hit the second man, Luke took one of the light grenades and prepared. Removing the pin, Luke rolled it.

It exploded in noise and light inside the house. Four shots scraped past him and he took a deep breath. How lucky.

He fought back at the three men, giving Edgar the opportunity to kill one of them.

They both smiled and began to protect themselves. They had to reach the visible basement.

Luke shielded himself behind a wall before realizing that the lock was broken. Going down half the stairs, he saw blood on the next wall and chains hanging. No sign of Reid or Garcia.

If he thought he was missing too ...

\- Agent Alvez. Cat was staring at him and took another ladder. "I see you disobeyed direct orders."

"And I see you're still a bitch!" He looked back at her. - Penelope and Spencer. Where are they?

\- Penelope? Cat said mockingly. "She's probably dead." And Spencer must be protecting her. It was four days like this. That instinct of his brother always irritates me.

"You know he'll always protect her." Luke signaled to Edgar. "Try to be more human."

"Like Meadows?" Cat was angry in her voice. "That ingrate disappeared the other night. I think she had an identity crisis. I do not think she has regretted it.

\- Drop the weapon, Cat! Luke shouted. "Or I'll shoot you!"

It happened so fast that Luke had to protect himself. Spencer came up behind Cat and threw her down the stairs. He was furious and Luke was scared.

"Spencer, no!" Luke pushed him away. "Do not smear your career because of her.

\- Penelope. Reid looked at him. "She's not well." You need to help her, Luke.

Edgar handcuffed Cat, fallen and in pain. She could not stop Spencer, but maybe she broke up with Penelope.

Running past Spencer, Luke entered the room. Penelope seemed to be having a hard time breathing or even keeping her eyes open.

Luke stood on top of her, desperately trying to keep Penelope awake.

"Do not sleep, P.," Luke begged. - I have so much to talk about.

Penelope thought Luke was a sweet dream. She saw a hand wrapped in white cloth pulling her up.

When she lost the battle and Luke saw her eyes close and she stopped breathing, Luke screamed and descended in anger.

A Cat henchman appeared and Luke felt his anger rise. He threw the man down and started beating.

\- Alvez! Rossi pulled him out of the man. - Leave him alone.

\- He killed Garcia. Luke returned to the man on the floor. "He deserves it all."

\- Oh God! JJ ran upstairs with Matt. - Garcie.

\- I need the paramedics! Reid shouted. "She's breathing weak." I managed to get her back.

Simmons took Spencer's place, tired. He could not stop now. She could not give them up.

Luke felt his anger fall after Rossi and Emily held him. He felt he should be with Penelope.

An ambulance stopped outside and at that hour, Luke ran up.

Simmons doing cardiac massage on Penelope meant that he lost her twice now.

The paramedics pushed everyone out of the way, not wasting time in tubing Penelope. An IV was started, she was propped up on the stretcher and a heart monitor installed.

The flat lines sounded like torture on Luke.

"Go to 300." The doctor prepared. - To put away.

Three shocks. The lines returned to normal and Luke let the air out and the tears fell together.

Reid was taken to an additional stretcher. His cut looked bad enough for a CT scan. He was not interested in it.

When Penelope was taken down, the team's eyes flickered. The generally bubbling technique was in a deplorable state and all Rossi wanted was to hit something.

Cat was raised by Emily with force. The head of the team seemed reluctant to shoot her. Reid was hurt, but in good condition, but seeing Penelope in serious condition, made her boil.

Luke's stained hands, with the blood of the man he'd spanked did not matter to him. They did not let Luke go in the ambulance. Reid went with her, though.

The younger agent looked startled. Marks of all colors were her and a cotton blanket was placed on her back. If Luke knew everything she'd been through, Cat would probably be killed by the agent.

She would surely be sentenced to death now.

Lindsey and Meadows had managed to escape. And his heart ached to know that his mother should stay even longer in custody. Coming back to now, he took Penelope's hand and felt how cold she was.

The time seemed slow and when he realized, a helicopter was waiting for them. One need was what made it all real and Spencer leaned to one side and vomited.

\- Agent Reid! The paramedic rushed over to him. "Are you well?"

\- I just suffered the reality. - He replied. - How is she?

\- It is not good. She looked at her colleagues. "We should be in the hospital in fifteen minutes." Let's go.

Reid got on board and the helicopter began to rise. He just hoped Penelope would be all right.


	11. Waiting For You

As soon as he learned that Spencer was safe and Penelope in critical condition, Abby ran from Penelope's room and into the elevator.

She and Spencer dated a few months ago. They helped themselves in their traumas and after a night of declarations, they had their first time.

It was so intense and wonderful that Abby did not know how to tell him that probably the fourth time they'd had sex, she'd ended up pregnant with Spencer.

Now was not the time to tell. Penelope became a friend of Abby the moment Spencer introduced them the first time.

She took a taxi to the hospital where her friend and her boyfriend were.

 **Virginia Hospital Center ...**

When the helicopter landed at the heliport, the nurses were eagerly waiting for Penelope. His condition worsened, if that were possible. She needed air all the time manually.

\- Female, 40 years old. The nurse shouted. - Multiple bruises. Probable perforated lung and whiplash marks on the back.

"Any other problems?" She saw the paramedic paling. - What's the problem?

\- She coded twice. He said hesitantly. We almost lost it three times, actually.

\- To the surgery now! The doctor shouted. - Start feeding her.

\- Agent Reid. One picked up Spencer and led him away. "She'll be in surgery for at least four hours and you need to be checked."

\- Spencer! Abby shouted at her boyfriend. - Oh my God.

\- Abby! Reid hugged her. "It's so good to see you here.

\- Where is she? Abby was worried. "Where's Penelope?"

\- They took her to surgery. Spencer almost fell. - I'm sorry, I got a few shots too.

\- Go check it out. Abby forced him. "I'll be here if Pen needs his friends to come."

Reid accepted the nurse's help and went to be checked. Keeping the word, Abby stayed in the waiting room.

Silence in the SUV was stressful. Luke was prevented by Dave from driving. If he had known, he would be all on the highway and two beaten agents were enough. He did not want another in the hospital.

"You know that even if she's in a critical condition, she's going to be all right, right?" Rossi said, breaking the silence. "It's Penelope Garcia we're talking about.

\- I know, Dave. Luke was in pain. "I still can not believe I killed someone with fists."

"Hotchner did the same thing you did. He saw the Latin agent stare. "When Foyet killed Haley, he lost his ability to think and attacked him with his own fists.

"Does that mean I've become Hotch?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "I do not want to be compared to him.

"Not Luke. Rossi laughed. - I want to say that you love Garcia and consider Spencer too much to think about your career and your life without them.

"You love her, Alvez. JJ spoke from the backseat. "And do not deny it. You offered to talk to Lisa, challenged Emily, and sought help from her colleague to find the two before us.

"She was still injured, though. The tears fell. "It was not too soon.

"But she has a chance." Tara offered. "And Spencer, despite apparently having a concussion and obvious injuries, okay.

Luke was quiet. He had to thank her. He just needed Penelope to be okay, so he'd finally tell her how much he loved her.

 **Virginia Hospital Center...**

\- How is she? The surgeon asked. - Is she stable?

\- For a while. The nurse kept her eyes on Penelope. "She went through so much.

\- I know. The surgeon said. - She was shot years ago. I operated on her.

"I knew she was known. The woman smoothed Penelope's hair. "I heard she and a friend were kept for four days.

"There's an officer who killed one of the bastards in the fist." The assistant commented. - He is in love for her.

Let's focus. The surgeon scolded. - Oh my God. We need more material.

\- The lung was punctured. The nurse gasped. "I think it will take longer to recover."

\- Oh, shit! That was all the nurse could shout. - She's coding again.

\- Four times? The doctor was impressed, not in a good way. - I accept as much worse.

Picking up the shovels, he raised her again.

He hoped she'd be fine. For the sake of him and the man who loved her.

When Luke arrived at the hospital, he met Abby first. He had not met her before, so he did not know she was here for his friends.

"Hi." Abby knew he was Luke. - Abby Sciuto. Spencer's girlfriend.

\- Luke. He greeted her. "I did not know Spencer had a girlfriend."

"We're keeping this from you." Abby was sincere. - He's doing x-rays and tomography.

"Any word on Pen?" Luke shook his hands nervously. - Anything?

\- Not yet. Abby saw Luke get frustrated. - Hey, she'll be fine.

Luke just looked at her. Reid came back and sat down beside them. Without a word at all.

The rest of the team joined them. The only sounds were of JJ crying for her friend and the normal hospital noise.

No one dared say a single word.

Two long hours passed. Luke was practically walking the hospital walls at the end of the second hour.

\- Penelope Garcia? The doctor asked. "Are you Miss Penelope's family?"

"We're the one closest to her to a family." Emily answered. "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, and these are all her family and the man who loves her.

\- Right. The doctor sighed. "Let me say that we discard sexual violence. And that being said, your agent is a tough girl. We lost her four times. Given her critical condition is normal. We were able to fix her lungs and her ribs. It is dehydrated, with bruises, cuts and abrasions. She's going to have a good fight.

\- Can we see her? Luke spoke first. - Please.

\- She's in the ICU, on a ventilator. The doctor saw Luke sad. "But I can authorize visits." Some patients may hear while they are in a coma.

"Luke and Reid. Emily decided. "You go first."

They waved and went to the doctor. Entering the room, Luke felt his chest hurt. There she was, lying down, with a tube on her lips, wires and machines. Her blond hair scattered across the pillow forming a movie frame.

Reid watched both Luke and Garcia. Her friend was in a medical-induced coma, but she was almost there when she arrived.

Luke stepped forward and took her hand, holding it to his lips and holding that moment. The two security guards at the door, because Meadows and Lindsey were still loose. Cat and Lisa were stuck again.

Rossi arranged for Cat to be sent to a maximum security chain in Brazil. The farthest place he could think. She had been slippery the first few times. Maybe now, in Brazil, she would be better educated.

\- I will be here. Luke kissed her cheek. "I'll always be here for you, my angel.

"I'm glad she's all right." Reid smiled. "I could not live without her."

"You and Abby then?" Luke teased him. - That girl loves you.

"I do not know how I lived before her. Reid smiled. "I really want to marry her someday. Stay with her, Alvez. I'll be in the emergency room. I'll send Rossi and Matt here.

In the emergency room, JJ did not look any better. Pen were still in danger of life. She was not sure if she was going to tell Henry that her godmother was in a UTI.

Michael, his youngest son, already understood the dangers, but he always thought Aunt Pen was safe.

\- Jennifer. Emily came and hugged her. - She is fine. She'll be fine.

\- I need to see her. JJ practically begged. "And I need to go home and bring Henry in."

"When Reid comes back, you can go, okay?" Emily comforted her. "No need to despair. I'm like that myself.

\- Derek? Rossi's voice took them out of his embrace. - Why are you here?

"I hear Pen and Spencer are safe. Derek said in a panic. "Why did not you call me?"

"You're no longer an agent, Derek. Emily scolded him. "Let JJ go first, she needs to see her friend.

\- Clear. Derek hugged her. "So what's Penelope's situation?"

\- Critical. Emily answered. "The doctors are optimistic, though.

Spencer came back and sat down next to Abby. JJ went to Pen's room.

"Would anyone like a cup of coffee?" Rossi offered. - I pay.

\- I want to. Derek asked. - No sugar in my coffee.

Rossi nodded and went for coffee. It would be a long night.


	12. I Love You

After two days Luke was impatient. Penelope has stabilized thanks to a divine force and she can finally be removed from the fan. She did not wake up and that was making Luke freak.

Every minute he did not hear her beautiful voice or see his eyes looking at him was like torture.

Spencer was still here. He could not leave the memories of a nearly dead Penelope in front of him. It was not fair. Cat was just mad at him, he should have been punished.

Looking at the new room that Penelope had been put in, he saw Luke, tears still on his face. It was unfair that he had Abby around, and Luke did not have Garcia with him.

He got up from his chair and went to his friend.

\- Hey. Reid called. - How's it going?

\- Difficult. Luke replied. "She has not woken up yet.

\- I know. Reid had a headache beginning. "I know Penelope will not want to miss the announcement I have to make."

"Can you wait for how much?" Luke felt selfish. "You know, she'd love to see you and Abby happy.

"We need to tell you before eight months." He saw Luke's gaze. "Abby found out she's pregnant and was afraid to tell me, but I'm going to be a father."

\- Congratulations, Spencer. Luke hugged his friend. "So she's a month old?"

"Incredible, is not it? Reid grinned. "I had given up having children. It came totally from surprises. Abby is beaming and maybe she might want to wait the first three months.

"I know Penelope would be happy about that. Luke commented. "And I think she wants to have some babies in the near future."

\- It would be nice to see Penelope Pregnant. Reid confessed. - She, above all deserves to be happy and have children.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Luke asked. "I know the longer it takes to wake up, the more likely it gets."

"Do not lose hope. Reid squeezed his friend's shoulder. - We're talking about Penelope Garcia. The girl who fired a gun once and still blamed herself for weeks. Just when she comes back, tell her about what you feel.

\- Thank you. Luke smiled. - And how are you?

I've been worse. Reid said honestly. "My concussion is not so bad and I have weak analgesics.

"Spencer ..." Luke wanted to ask.

"Do not go there, Alvez. "He knew what it was. "You had no idea who Lisa was.

\- Calvin Shaw. Luke finally said aloud. - how does he stay in all this?

\- I do not know. "Reid was honest. "He's a former FBI agent, you know you can not talk to anyone about your plans.

"Does that mean he's going to try to kill me and Penelope?" Luke went straight. "How much can we say that will happen?"

\- The odds are great. Reid was still sincere. "But I like to think that one of us can break any confidence or attempt he might have or do."

\- What about Lisa? Luke felt angry at her name. - How does she stay?

"She's going to a female prison, with female guards. Reid explained. "Even if she stays alone for the rest of her life, she will not be able to escape.

"You know she's close to Shaw, Spencer. Luke knew the risk. "What if Penelope does not wake up in time?"

\- One day at a time. Spencer smiled. "I'm still recovering from a concussion, so I guess I'm going home.

\- Thank you for coming. Luke hugged him. - I'll tell her if she wakes up.

"God hear you, Luke. Reid looked at Garcia. - I promise to be back.

When the bedroom door was closed, Luke ran to one of the drawers and took out a tin of colored glass. He had shut down because of Spencer and his headache.

It was a blinker in a glass jar, made by one of the hospital girls.

She knew Pen would like to see when she woke up and it was a little distraction from the problems.

The green-blue-orange-and-red sequence blinked at intervals and Luke found it soothing. Taking her hand, Luke braced himself for words. He just needed to talk so he would not go crazy.

Hey, Pen. He stroked her cheek with his finger. "I know it could have been extremely painful to know that I never arrived, that we never arrived, but we did. I do not know how much you know about Lisa being the mind behind everything, but I'll tell you. Each piece.

The beep sound was the only answer. He wished she'd call him a rookie again.

"One of the doctors examined your case. He kept right on, was the right thing to do. "She said she'd never had a tough patient." All our friends are here, you know that? Derek and Hotch are coming over again today. JJ will take Henry and Michael and Will as well. Rossi will bring Krystall and Joy. Everybody wants to be here. I can repeat every day until your eyes open, Pen. I love you, Penelope Garcia.

Then he felt it. A grip so light he thought he had imagined it at first. His head rose and his hopes were renewed as a stronger second was felt.

His Penelope was still with him. Now he finally wanted her to be awake.

Emily packed the last race at the farmhouse. She and Rossi came to coordinate the search for evidence. Cat was under surveillance until sent to Brazil.

The blood on the floor of the room where Garcia was before being taken to the hospital was full of blood and she began to cry. Rossi took her in his arms and comforted her. On the outside he was professional, but inside his heart was destroyed.

"She's coming back to us." Rossi assured her. "And then she can be happy with Alvez."

"Any clues from Lindsey or Meadows?" Emily asked. "It's been three days.

"Cops searched houses around here. Rossi took out a pad of paper. "Meadows has stolen a car, we've already thrown off the alert. Lindsey was caught in a hotel. They're leading to Virginia.

\- I hope Pen's fine. Emily looked at the chains. "And let Spencer be well, too."

It was almost night. The sun was setting and giving way to a night full of stars. The first on three nights. Luke distracted himself with the pot of lights and then Pen's heart monitor seemed to rise and fall.

Jumping from his current place, he went to her and saw what made him start crying. Her eyes rehearsed a dance under her eyelids, and he thanked her for any strength.

"That, Penelope. Luke was holding her hand. "Wake me up, will you?" You can.

Penelope felt closer and closer to waking. She could hear what she would describe as the most beautiful voice calling back and how he declared his love for her.

His eyes widened as if the sale were withdrawn. She focused up and back to the man at her side.

\- Luke? The dry voice tried to guess. - Is that you?

\- Pen! His heart leapt from his chest. - Yes it's me. Oh my God, it's so good to see you awake.

\- What happened? She looked at the strands on his arm. - Where's Spencer? He is fine?

"Yes, Penelope. Luke wiped a tear from her. "I'm so glad you finally woke up."

"Did you mean that?" She saw the realization in Luke's eyes. - That you love me?

"Every word, my love. Luke approached. "Permission to kiss you?"

"Only after you call the doctor, Luke." "She looked very well. - Then get all the kisses.

He pressed the doctor's bell and looked at her. It was so good to see that she looked good. He would wait for the doctor to leave and then ask the question.


	13. Butter Cookies

"It's good to see you awake, Miss Garcia. The doctor smiled. "We're afraid you will not wake up."

But she woke up. Luke smiled. "So I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's what I decide, Mr. Alvez. The doctor looked at Penelope. "So any pain?"

\- Just my ribs. Penelope answered frankly. - I think it's going to be like this for a while.

"You were beaten in a terrible way." He examined Pen. "If you do not mind, we can take you to an x-ray or CT scan to see the lesions."

\- Clear. She looked at Luke. "Do you think he can come?"

"Would you feel more comfortable?" The doctor wrote on his clipboard. - It can be arranged. Just give me a few minutes.

\- Thank you. Pen looked at Luke, smiling in a silly way. - Then?

\- Then. Luke approached. "I know there are some things to explain.

\- I can wait. Penelope held out her hand to him. "I know there's time for that."

"Okay," he assured her. "When you're a little better, let's talk."

\- Promise? She made her best face in love. - About everything?

\- Absolutely. Luke touched his nose. "And when I'm home, I'll treat you like a queen."

"Do not tempt me, Luke. Pen pouted. "Not when all I have now is a hospital bed and an IV on my arm.

"Hey, that's better than before. He took her face. "I had to see you with a tube in your throat and in serious condition. You had four stops on the operating table because Cat beat you so hard that you died in Reid's arms.

"Are you ready for the exam?" The doctor interrupted the conversation. - Your boyfriend can come too.

Neither of them wanted to correct. Luke held on to Pen's hand until he was forced to do so.

 **B.A.U**

"So what do we know about Lisa and Calvin's relationship?" Emily sat down with Rossi and Lewis. "I do not think Phill got them together."

"I think Calvin was already after something to use and happened to meet Lisa." Rossi offered. - She's a doctor. I would take care of a sick patient.

"You do not even believe that." Emily said frankly. "I do not think Alvez is the target."

\- Why does Calvin Shaw want revenge on Penelope? Rossi did not understand. "As far as we know, Penelope has never seen him or seen him."

"But she visited Spencer. Lewis said. "He may have seen her, and then Luke went to see him. He was transferred by Alvez to Michigan to where the men he cheated are.

"That might explain why." Emily opened Calvin's file. "But not how he came to a name. To the name of Garcia.

"Maybe someone from outside is helping him." Rossi took a deep breath. - If what we think is the truth, Calvin Shaw will want to take revenge on Garcia once he finds out about Lisa being arrested.

"He already knows, actually. Emily tried not to feel sick. "It's a matter of time before he gets someone else to do the dirty work."

"I'll increase security in Garcia's room." Rossi said. "I know you're the boss, Emily, but you can not play with it."

\- Not even. Prentiss agreed. "And how is Spencer?"

"He's a little better." Lewis said. "I had a session with him today, seems to accept the fact that Penelope was tortured, but she was hesitant to know that it was not his fault.

\- He blames himself for that. Emily shook her head. "It's going to be a long way for both of us.

"Penelope and he were kidnapped and tortured. Rossi smiled sadly. "Cat stuck, Lisa too. Lindsey is still waiting for the permanent prison and Meadows is missing.

"I think things are changing." Emily smiled as she read the message. Garcia woke up. She looks better, but she's taking tests.

"Penelope woke up?" Rossi's face broke into a smile. - What are we waiting for?

The three of them got up and went to one of the SUV's. Despite all the rush, Rossi noticed the blue car dislodging all the others.

\- I think we're being watched. Rossi said casually. - Blue car.

"It's the same car Spencer saw." Emily drew the gun. - Stopped! FBI!

The car started and Emily hit two shots on her tires. But when they got to the vehicle, the driver had already run away.

\- Have the expertise come here. Emily looked at the forgotten camera. "I hope he left the memory card."

"Do you think it's Calvin Shaw's?" Tara asked. - He has a 9 mm on the bench.

\- Call Luke. Emily stared at the street. "I think things are starting to get weird now."

"Uh, Emily. Rossi looked at the agent. "We have to tell Reid, too.

\- Holy hell. Emily looked at the pictures in the file. "Get him and Abby and take him to the FBI."

"I thought we were free of threats." Rossi was angry. "Now it's up to Shaw to deal with. There are pictures of Penelope here, and she does not carry a gun or a Taser, hell, she's in a hospital.

\- Let's go there. Emily answered. "You and Tara go to Spencer's house and look for both of them." Abby is pregnant and Reid will not be a happy man if something happens.

Rossi and Tara called the SUV and rushed to Spencer's house. No chance to let something happen.

 **Hospital…**

Penelope was resting after the battery of post-awakening exams. Luke bathed in the perfection of his sleeping girlfriend so calm.

He touched her golden curls and sighed. Her beautiful eyes were asleep and her lips had a bit of lip gloss that one of the nurses put on.

He knew the effects these events would have on her. Nightmares and screams at night, afraid of any noise. He was more than willing to work to make it better.

Quick footsteps were heard and the security guards stood. Emily's call that someone was still on the team left him on alert. Fortunately, it was just Derek.

\- What's the security guards? Derek smiled at Luke. "I thought Meadows was the only threat."

Morgan. Luke put the gun away. - I'm glad to come. The team discovered that Shaw is still watching over Reid and Pen.

\- That former agent? Derek put his hands to his head. "Tell him you're going to stay here all the time."

"I need to go home and get Roxy." "He would ask Derek a favor." "If something happened to her, Penelope would have been very sad."

"I know what you're going to ask." Derek shook his head. "And the answer is yes. I'm glad you finally told her that you love her.

Morgan. Luke pointed at Penelope. "Take care of her as if she were your wife." For me and Roxy.

\- Right. Derek blinked. "I think Spencer's going to love it when he gets here, and I'm here."

"Okay." Luke kissed Garcia's forehead. - I'll be right back, my angel.

She mumbled something but did not wake up. Luke smiled at her and Derek's image.

Leaving the door, Luke watched each emergency person exit. He knew that Prentiss had caused an accident by throwing tires and that the person would at least need medical attention.

If he was chasing Pen and Spencer, he'd shoot himself in this guy.


	14. Rest Of My Life

"Have you got everything you need?" Spencer asked anxiously. "You know we probably will not be back here for a while."

"Yes." Abby flashed a smile back. "I've been part of a government agency, Spencer. I know what it's like to be threatened by bad guys.

\- sorry. He hugged her. "I always forget about your ex-boyfriend psycho.

"Do not speak evil of the dead. Abby scolded him. "Even if he did not do it, he was my ex.

"Now, let's talk about something that interests me. Reid smiled seductively. - I'd like to see Penelope.

"Lead the way, my love. She kissed him. "Let's finally see that girl." I miss her so much it hurts.

"Then fasten your seatbelts, sweetheart." Reid got in and started the car. "Lewis and Rossi are behind us for safety.

"You think he's after us." Abby let her fears leave. "I know what you went through in jail, from everything you told me.

"Shaw can be dangerous enough." Reid squeezed her hand. "I will not let him hurt you or hurt you.

\- So protective. She kissed him. "How did I get the chance to get you?"

"I think I need to remind you every day. He dropped his hand into her stomach. "Soon we'll have a little one to run around."

"Are you sure Luke did not tell Pen?" Abby wanted to surprise. "I'd like to tell her."

"I'm sure he did not." Spencer smiled. - Let's go.

He set the car in motion. He knew Meadows was still loose and his mother was safe. Emily got Diana to call him two days ago. He was really happy to hear his mother.

Meadows walked into a grocery store. The place was empty and she knew she needed food, water, and most importantly, money. Enough money to get away.

The owner of the place, fearing for his life, was hidden. He did not know what she was doing here, but he recognized her from the news.

\- 911. - The emergency operator answered. - What's your emergency?

"I saw the girl being sought." He whispered. - She's in my grocery store.

\- Sir, let's trace the call. - The emergency operator did the procedure. - Can you get a place to hide?

\- I'm in a hidden room. He bent down, still with vision. "I'm not sure she knows about this room."

"Please do not try to move." "The woman gave the address to a car. - We're coming, do not hang up.

Three shots rang out the receiver. The man fell on the dead ground. Meadows picked up the receiver and disconnected.

When the cops arrived, she had already run away. The man's body with three shots to the head was the most recent crime scene.

 **Virginia hospital center.**

\- Now yes. Reid was ecstatic. "A sight for sore eyes.

\- Spencer! Garcia's smile widened. - I missed you.

\- Be careful. Alvez was all protective. "You still need to take care of yourself.

\- Hey, young lady! Abby smiled at Garcia. "I thought we'd lost you."

\- Never. Pen smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Abby.

"Good." Abby took Spencer's hand. "I could not leave you or leave Spencer."

"Pen, there's something we want you to know beforehand. Spencer looked serious. "I'm going to have a baby."

Penelope did not speak for more than a minute. The rising tide of panic made Spencer want to crawl into a shell.

"Are you serious, Spencer?" Penelope looked at the couple. "Like you and Abby having a baby together now?"

\- Yes, Pen. "Abby went to your friend. "I found out a few days ago.

\- Excuse me. Pen blushed. "You're having a baby together." I think I was just in shock.

Spencer sighed. In fact, it was the same way he stayed, just three days ago.

 **Three days ago...**

"Are you sure you do not want to see a doctor?" Reid was worried. "My love, you've been vomiting since I got home.

\- I am. Abby looked at him. "Spencer, we have to talk.

"Okay." He set the cup on the table. - Right.

\- I think I am pregnant. Abby saw Spencer's expression. "I know we take protection and God forbid I want to catch a man like that, but that night after the show, we're half way up and we end up going unprotected.

"Are you expecting my child?" Spencer's awareness made him kneel. "I had given up on being a father. How many months?

\- Only one. Abby answered. - I know it's yours.

\- I never doubted that. Spencer pulled her up carefully. "You're marrying me now, right?"

"You know I can not leave the foundation. Abby wrapped her arms around him. - I owe this to Reeves.

"I would never ask for that." He kissed her. "I just want you to tell all of our staff and Penelope when she wakes up. I think that's the best news today.

Spencer pulled Abby into his arms and carried her to the bed. They did not make love that night. But Spencer slept with her hands on her belly, feeling that from now on, a part of both grew inside her.

 **Now…**

Penelope was delighted with Spencer telling the story. His hand was with Luke's all the time.

"Then I see that you've got it right." Reid commented. - Very good.

"You gave us a shove, Reid. Luke greeted him. "Maybe if I'd paid more attention to Lisa, that would not have happened."

"You already know that Lisa is the lost sister of Meadows. It was a statement. "That was so disconcerting. He was beaten in that place.

Meadows still running away. Luke just said. "And there's a man watching over the team."

\- That's why we're here. Reid informed her. "I do not think Shaw has ever given up tormenting us."

"Good." Rossi stepped inside. - He messed with the wrong people. If he thinks we're going to let him out of it, he's bugging.

"We found fingerprints on the car and the camera. Emily went into agent mode. "We have a name, a picture, and a description, but he seems to be gone.

\- Garcie! JJ hugged her friend. "My God, I was so afraid of losing you.

\- JJ. Pen said, a little breathless. - I love you, but I need air.

"Oh." JJ felt sick. - Sorry to hold you like this. I really missed you.

\- Me too. Garcia's eyes smiled. - It's good to see everyone.

"Do not you ever scare us again, Penelope. Rossi hugged her. "I felt a part of me die when you stopped breathing."

\- Hey. She made him look at her. - Can you see me. I am here.

He smiled, full of tears in his eyes. Penelope and Reid were just like the rest of the team, their kids.

 **Michigan...**

\- Then? Do you think it can be arranged? Calvin passed a picture of Penelope. "I think Agent Alvez needs a reminder of me.

\- It could be. The false lawyer replied. "But she's still in the hospital."

"Yes." His smile was devilish. "And she has an IV on her arm."

"You want to kill her with an overdose of morphine?" The man laughed. - Diabolically exciting.

"Luke Alvez needs to know that I can kill his girlfriend from here." Calvin looked at the man. "He may have arrested Lisa and may have thought he took my man out of the way, but I'll show him who laughs last."

He shifted his grip and returned to his cell. He could not see his son anymore, so Luke would lose the one person he loved.

As Reid and his girlfriend would be very obvious, getting to Penelope was the best. A photo of Penelope laughing was on her wall. Tracing his lips, he was annoyed that he had never met the girl.


	15. Calvin

"So, how do you feel, Miss Garcia?" - The doctor checked his IV. "Do you still have any pain?"

\- A little. Penelope was sincere. "Only my ribs seem to have a rock."

"I'll prescribe morphine for you." He scribbled the prescription. - This appliance at your side can be adjusted to receive the required dose.

\- Thank you. Penelope smiled. - Then. About Lisa?

\- I know I have to tell you. Luke sat down beside her. "She and Calvin Shaw were working together.

"And she joined Meadows and Cat." Pen let the smile slip. - She wanted me dead.

"But you're here." He brought her face close to hers. "God, I wanted to kiss you so hard now.

"What are you waiting for, Luke?" Pen smacked her lashes. "I've been waiting for this for a while.

Luke came over and wrapped his arms gently around her. In a second they became addicted to each other. If she had not been here ...

\- Excuse me. A nurse came in uncomfortably. - I'll just leave the morphine and set it up. You're probably going to get some sleep.

She looked at Penelope as cool as the Alaskan wind. Leaving, she grabbed the cell phone and dialed away from the room.

\- The "kill the blonde" operation is ready. The woman got rid of the medical suits. "In a few minutes, she'll erase so much she will not know what hit her."

\- Thank you. Calvin's contact hung up. - The money will be in your account.

Luke laid Penelope down when she began to want to sleep so desperately. He gradually saw her face turn from red to white and then extremely white. The cardiac monitor lined up and there was an intense flow of doctors and nurses.

Luke was thrown out of the room, his hand under the glass, his heart broken.

\- To put away! The doctor applied the shock. - Find out what's going on.

\- Doctor, we're losing her! The real nurse screamed. - Doctor! Epinephrine!

The doctor took the syringe and applied. Luke closed his eyes as the syringe passed through Penelope's heart.

Fortunately, she came back to herself. Luke fell to his knees in relief and began to cry.

\- Luke. Derek helped him to his feet. "I ran here when I heard Penelope's room number being called.

\- She was fine. His hands were trembling. And suddenly she fell and she ... She died in my arms, Derek.

\- Hey. Derek made him look at him. - She'll be fine.

\- Calvin Shaw. Luke felt the air rise. "That nurse who administered morphine in Penelope." She looked at Garcia coolly.

\- Calvin Shaw? Derek was on alert. - Stay with Garcia. Do not let anyone unknown approach you.

Derek ran to the nurses' room and searched. A nurse's apron, needles and syringes were in the trash.

Everything made sense. Calvin had advanced his evil plan, and it was only a while before he could possibly reach Spencer and Abby.

\- Emily. Derek practically shouted. - Protect Abby and Spencer even more. Calvin Shaw started his revenge plan.

"Derek, what's going on?" Emily looked at the couple sitting in the bullpen. "Is Penelope all right?"

"They got her back." Derek replied. "Luke is in shock."

"I'll let everyone know." Emily answered. - Keep Alvez and Penelope safe.

Descending into the bullpen, Emily saw JJ and Abby exchanging information about children.

\- Emily? Reid saw his friend. - What is happening?

"You and Abby need to stay here." Emily signaled to a guard. Calvin tried to kill Penelope at the hospital, overdose.

\- She is fine? JJ got up quickly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes." Emily's gaze was sad. "They're seeing the size of the damage." At the moment, she's on a fan.

The members of the team looked at each other. Not expecting Emily's order, JJ ran for the elevator. Emily knew where she was going.

"Let me take you." Emily slid into the elevator. "You can not drive like that, Jeniffer.

\- I know. JJ fell into Emily's arms. "Why is he doing this to Pen?"

\- I have to tell you something. She stopped JJ from talking. "You can not say a word to others, Jeniffer. When they searched Calvin Shaw's cell they found pictures of Penelope on the wall.

\- Oh my God. JJ was held by her friend. - He was...?

"I do not want to think about it. Emily sighed. - Come on, I'll take you.

\- Em? JJ saw her friend turn around. "Do not let them stop you.

"Not in this life, JJ. Emily smiled. - I'll turn on the sirens.

Despite the speed and sirens, it took them half an hour to get to the hospital. Luke was sitting outside the ICU, hands on his head.

Derek leaned against the wall, frustrated. This should not happen again. Not now.

\- Alvez! Morgan! Emily caught their attention. "What's her situation?"

\- Best. Luke replied. - The images show the fake nurse coming and applying the high dose of morphine on Pen.

"Dr. Rhodes did not see the problem until he was tested. Luke looked at Penelope. - She needs some time on the fan.

JJ went to the room where her friend was. Looking fragile again, she opened the door and stepped inside. Her tears hurt so much and seeing Penelope in that situation did not help.

\- Garcie. JJ took her friend's hand. "I promise he'll never hurt you again."

\- Hey. Emily came in. "I thought you'd be here."

"I know I should not. JJ hugged her friend and boss. "Why can not she be happy once?"

\- I have to tell you something. Emily loved those words. Spencer went to Michigan. He went after Calvin Shaw.

\- Why? JJ was surprised. "Why expose yourself like that?"

"Because he does not want to expose Abby, either. Emily answered. Then he took matters into his own hands.

They both looked at each other, still hugging each other for Penelope. If they were confident, her friend would be better off.

Luke entered the room watching JJ and Emily here. He was not sure he could bear more of these things. But he would never give up on being with Garcia.

The day passed slowly and when Luke noticed, the doctor came in and smiled.

"I think we're ready to remove Miss Garcia from the fan." He said quietly. "Maybe you want to grab some lunch."

\- Right. "Luke really needed one now. - I come back.

 **Michigan...**

Spencer's hands tightened nervously. It had been a while since he was in such a chain. The person he was going to visit was with him in the other.

\- Agent Spencer Reid? The guard called. - We are ready.

\- Thank you. He walked down the corridors. "So how's Calvin been here?"

"Mafia staff never leave you alone." The guard opened the door. "Constantly he's in the infirmary." We had a problem last week and found that he has pictures of his colleague with him.

"And who sent the pictures to him?" Spencer looked at the phone-line. "I think I prefer something more private."

\- Clear. The guard nodded. Agent Rossi made sure of that.

\- You dont answer my question. "They went into a hallway. "Do you think he's an outsider?"

"He's changed his lawyer so many times. The guard answered. "Every time, it's different.

Entering the private room, Spencer came face to face with the man responsible for trying to kill Penelope.

If the injuries were indicative, he did not have a good time here. Internally, Reid smiled. Sitting down, he knew it was time to confront.


	16. Calvin - Conclusion

Luke needed all his strength when he arrived at the snack bar. He did not count on his presence. Going to the intruder, their spirits did not look good.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Luke shouted at the man. - I know who you are.

"I heard Penny was here, so I came." Kevin replied. "After all, I still love her.

"No." Luke was losing his temper. "I know what you did to her.

\- Water under the bridge do not move mills. Kevin paid for the snack. "I still think I can have something good for her."

\- Penelope is not available. Luke was holding on. "She and I are dating now.

Derek was looking for Luke, saw him with Kevin. Not in a normal conversation. Penelope's boyfriend was in a posture that suggested something else.

\- Go away, Kevin. Luke shouted. "You're not welcome here."

\- Looks like a watchdog for her. Kevin laughed at Luke. "Say, is her mouth so delicious?"

Derek stepped forward and hit Kevin. And the next second, there was an exchange of punches between Kevin and the two men.

\- Stop it! Rossi came running. "Kevin, you know you're not welcome here, so why did you come?"

\- I want her back! He watched Derek move forward. "All I've missed for being in jail for two years.

"You should not have left." Rossi said honestly. "You hurt her so much that she closed her heart." Even Sam, that asshole left. Are you all right? Rossi examined the bruises of the two officers. "I think you should go see that." I'll take care of Lynch.

Kevin wasted no time and ran out of there. He almost bumped into Matt who looked at him with hate.

Going to Penelope's room he saw his best friend lying and asleep. Kristy arrived with a bouquet of flowers and just stared.

\- She'll be fine. Kristy said, before sitting down next to Penelope. - I know that.

 **Michigan...**

Reid sighed. He was finally ahead of Calvin Shaw. He held his hands in his pocket, fearing that he would hang the man with them.

"You look better, Reid. Calvin began. - How is your girlfriend?

"Talk about her again and I'll tear her teeth out." Spencer had no patience. "You do not have that right."

"You and your friend threw me here." Calvin was trying to control himself. - Right where all those mafia prisoners are.

"Well, you deserved it. Spencer had to be stronger than he. "After you tried to protect me, you went there and joined those who wanted to kill me."

"I did not want to protect you." Calvin laughed. "Your friend, that Latin man threatened me because of your blonde friend.

"And you took revenge trying to kill her." Spencer took his hands out of his pocket. "You'll be glad to know she's still survived." Because otherwise, his penalty would be death.

"You took me from my son." Calvin was ready for a direct attack. "Then death would be the best thing I could have.

\- I know what's going on. Something clicked on Spencer. - Your first choice was me or my girlfriend, but decided to go straight to Garcia. Which suggests that someone is giving you information.

"You do not know how much stuff you get as a former agent." Calvin sneered. - They sing like birds.

"I'll give you a warning before we go." Reid approached Calvin. "If something bad happens to Abby and the baby I'll make sure you appear dead the next day. He leaned closer. "Not that I need to go to jail later." I kill you.

Calvin was like a deer stuck in the headlights. This was not the scared Spencer he met in jail. It was an improved version of the agent.

"If something happens to Penelope, Luke, or any of my friends, I'll kill you too. Reid finished calmly. "Let's talk about your alliance with Lisa."

\- Lisa? Calvin laughed. "I found out when she came to treat one of the injuries I had. She sang like a bird. Said she was Alvez's girlfriend and I thought, Why not use one of them against themselves?

"How did you do that?" Reid wanted any information. "How did you convince an agent's girlfriend to be your little bitch?"

\- I played with her. Calvin said quietly. She said the right words and she fell into the story.

\- Tell me. Reid sat back in his chair. "I want to hear before I can give you your punishment."

 **Five months before ...**

"Again, Calvin?" The guard took the man off the floor. "They're getting worse."

\- I know. His voice was shaking. "That agent knew that would happen.

"I'll take you to PS." The guard took the man. - That needs professional attention.

Handcuffing Calvin, two guards took him to the PS of the hospital. Lisa was on duty that night.

\- A prisoner is arriving for treatment. Lisa's supervisor replied. "He needs stitches and medicine. He took a beating and both.

\- He's in jail. Lisa picked up her cell phone. "He did not send me any other messages."

"Your boyfriend is a federal agent, Lisa. The woman said. - He must be busy with work.

\- Or with her. Lisa was nervous. - With that stupid girl. You need to see how he plays it.

"You're paranoid. The woman saw the two guards and the prisoner. "Time for work, Miss Douglas.

Seeing the beaten black man, Lisa ran to help.

\- Put it on the table. Lisa said. - Sir. Can you tell me your name?

\- Calvin. He met the woman's eyes. - Calvin Shaw.

"Very well, Mr. Calvin. Lisa started the call. - I 'm Lisa Douglas.

Lisa. "He knew exactly who she was. - Much pleasure.

After being fully attended, Calvin was waiting with Lisa.

\- You have boyfriend? - He threw green, ready to ripe harvest. "I would think it sad if a beautiful woman had no one."

My boyfriend is a federal agent. Lisa replied, impressed with Calvin. - Maybe he can help you.

\- I was put there by one. Calvin said. "It will not do."

It happened so fast that neither of them noticed. Calvin kissed Lisa and she answered.

"We should not be doing this. She said, but she could not stop. - My God.

Shii. He kissed her again. "I'm attracted to you."

Lisa ran to the door, turning the key. Returning to the thug, they met and made a little girl in the living room.

\- That can never get out of here. Lisa smoothed her clothes. "If Luke knows, he will not want me anymore, and then that nerd will have a chance."

\- Do not worry. Calvin smiled devilishly. "It will never come between us."

 **Now…**

Spencer was disgusted after hearing the story. Lisa brought Luke right under everyone's nose. When he could have been happy with Penelope.

"And how did you go from being a lover to a blackmailer?" Spencer needed to focus. "How did she do everything you wanted?"

\- That was more difficult. Calvin replied. "I used our fun to blackmail her in the beginning. But after a month, she wanted both Penelope out and out on her own.

Spencer stood up and headed toward the exit. Turning to the man, he spoke to her.

"Remember what I said. Spencer remembered. "If anything happens to Abby, my baby or my friends and me, you will suffer the consequences."

\- Good luck, Spencer. Calvin knew it was his end. - I hope you are happy.

"You can still be happy, Calvin. Reid knew he should give some closing. "Revenge does not do the soul good. It corrodes inside until the person has nothing around them.

"I have nothing around me. Calvin just replied, knowing it was not a question. "I'm far from my son, his mother hates me, and the mob pursues me. You have everything I ever wanted to have.

\- I was still tortured. Spencer came back. "I saw my best friend almost die several times, just for stupid revenge. Lisa is trapped and will continue like this. And when Penelope wakes up she and Luke are going to be together.

"I'll still be without my son." Calvin replied. - I need to see my son.

\- Let's make a Deal. Spencer approached Calvin. "If you forget this stupid revenge, I can get you transferred to another prison nearer." We leave the mafia aside, you have your son back and of course, you forget that tantrum.

"Why would you do that for me?" Calvin did not understand. "After I did all that?"

"Because unlike you, Calvin. Spencer looked at him. "I do not solve my problems with violence.

\- Thank you. Shaw said. "I expect Miss Garcia to be well."

\- She goes. Reid stood. - Good luck.

Calvin fell back in his chair after Reid left. He realized everything he did wrong.

He would withdraw the death order early in the morning. Reid fulfilled his promise and negotiated a prison exchange and a visitation permit. He talked to Shaw's ex and managed to convince him that he would be cooperative.

Arriving at his house, he went up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Abby's hand was on her belly and he stepped into the covers with her. Pulling her close, they fell asleep.

Maybe they had peace now.


	17. You And I

Penelope opened her eyes. She did not understand why she was back at the ICU. Luke was sitting next to him, a book on his lap. He was distracted.

Her heart must have accelerated because he turned to him and the next second, he was beside her on the bed.

His eye was blue and he had a bandage on his forehead. There was a silent exchange between the two of them for a few minutes. He held her hand tight against his.

His other hand rose to her cheek and erased the tear that had run down. This was their paradise.

"I thought I'd lost you, Penelope." He kissed her lips, needing that touch. "When I saw you, dying in my arms, I could only stand still.

\- You will never lose me. - She answered. "Because I refuse to leave you."

\- Promise? His eyes were filled with tears. "I need to do something before I finally do what I need."

\- Luke. Pen moaned weakly. "I just woke up, do not confuse me.

\- Right. He took a deep breath. "I found Kevin Lynch in the cafeteria. I know what he did to you and Derek threw him out of here.

"Is that why you have that black eye?" She touched the place carefully. "Did you fight over me?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Well, me and Derek technically.

\- My heroes. She tried to get up. "But what happened?"

"Calvin Shaw tried to kill you." Luke went straight. - Lisa worked with him and he wanted revenge against all of the team, but he managed to almost kill you.

\- And then? Penelope knew she had more. - How do we stay now?

Spencer solved the situation. He brought her into his arms. - He's alive and well. He had only a frank conversation with Calvin. Everything is good.

"Can you call the doctor?" Penelope made her eyes ask. "A week in the hospital is enough.

\- I want to ask you something. Luke pulled out a key chain. "How about you move in with your boyfriend?" Lisa's things were taken away as soon as she was arrested and I rented an apartment until the house was ready.

\- Luke. Pen sighed happily. - Yes, I want.

"Let's get this high, girl. Luke kissed her lips. "Just expect to be cured enough.

"So you're going to show me your sex room?" Penelope joked. - Please. I've been waiting for this for a long time.

\- Control yourself, girl. Luke looked at her and licked his lips. "I want to find you."

\- I'm anxious. She saw him leave the room. "Do not delay Luke.

He smiled and left. She was not sure why I was so claustrophobic in the room. She shared a hold of Spencer in the captivity, but she was not sure if she wanted to be alone here.

From all she could guess, Meadows was still gone.

Mary decided to end herself with Garcia. Entering the hospital uninhibited, she felt confident. Rossi and JJ were in the emergency waiting to climb into Penelope's room when JJ spotted her.

Leaving the magazine, neither Rossi managed to control the blonde agent to jump into Meadows.

"How dare you come here?" JJ pushed Meadows to the wall. "I knew you'd try to kill Pen, but you're so stupid.

\- Let me go, your agent project! Meadows pushed JJ. - How about leaving me alone.

The fire in JJ's eyes lit up and she threw Meadows further into the wall.

\- Okay, Jennifer. Rossi pushed her away from Meadows. "Do not ruin your career with her. He looked at Meadows and pulled on the cuffs. "Mary Meadows, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murders of two federal agents.

Hearing the alarm, Luke left the doctor alone and ran to Penelope. Entering the room, he saw her crying and alone. He did not even want to know. He Sitting in her bed, pulled her into his lap and kissed her hair.

\- I'm here. He tried to calm his girl. - Everything will work out.

"Do not leave me alone, Luke. Penelope pleaded. - I do not like to stay alone.

"I'll call the doctor here." Luke pressed the call button and asked the doctor to come. "He'll be here soon, princess."

Luke knew it was just the beginning. Penelope was showing signs of PTSD.

"I want to leave, Luke. Penelope wept in his arms. "I do not want to be here alone."

\- I know. Luke looked at the doctor at the door. "Do you think she can leave today?"

"I still wanted her to stay. The doctor saw Penelope's despair. "But I can leave her under your care if you promise to be careful."

Luke nodded and the doctor ran for the discharge papers. He did not know about the alarm, but he hoped it would all end.

Spencer entered the hospital anxiously and saw JJ releasing invisible smoke through his ears.

\- JJ. Spencer saw his friend's eyes. "What did you mean by" Mary Meadows entered the hospital and tried to kill Garcia "?

"That bitch thought she could kill Garcie." JJ said. - I threw it against a wall. Rossi took her for an examination proving that I assaulted in self-defense.

"Good." Spencer hugged her friend. - Thank you. Now I can bring my mother back.

"She'll like to know about the baby to come." JJ loved to hug Reid. "And we can finally take Garcie home."

\- Agent Jareau? Penelope's doctor needed to talk. - We can talk?

\- Clear. JJ sat down on the couch and Spencer went along. - You can talk here. Spencer is like a brother to Pen.

"I'm afraid Miss Garcia is experiencing the early stages of PTSD. - He was frank. When the alarm went off, Luke, Agent Alvez found her crying. I released her because it can really help her heal, but she needs peace and quiet.

\- I know what to do. A plan was being prepared. "Do you think she could spend a week or two in the country?"

\- Spence? JJ did not understand. "When did you set up a country house?"

Rossi has one. He clearly was plotting something. - And we could all use a break in a beautiful place.

"It's wonderful, Agent Reid. The doctor smiled. - If everyone is with her, this can make her feel good and pass through the PTSD.

Luke grabbed Penelope's suitcase and helped her with the wheelchair. She needed to walk as little as possible for now.

He already felt her waver as they passed the lobby. He made the team promise not to shout surprise when they left. Everyone agreed.

Penelope saw the SUV and sighed. Finally she was out of the hospital. Luke smiled at her, maliciously, making her wonder what he was up to.

If she knew how everything would change, and this time for the better, she would have asked him to go even faster.


	18. First Steps To Glory

When Spencer asked Rossi about being able to use the cottage for two weeks, the older agent accepted it at once. The place was large and could be provided with more beds for the kids.

Luke and Penelope had a room with a large bed. The doctor had given Luke okay so he could finally move forward if it was Garcia's wish.

The cottage had a private annex and Luke had some plans. He met Rossi while Penelope slept from the long trip.

\- Hey, Rossi. He spoke softly, just for assurance. "I was wondering if the attached cottage will be used for some time?"

"No." He pulled it out. "Do you want to use it?"

\- Do you mind? He twisted to a no. "I think I might surprise Penelope with something there."

\- Do you want to advance in the relationship? Rossi smiled. "I can let you use the attached house." Maybe Krystall can give you some tips on how to do it.

\- That would be good. Luke passed a card. "I think you could order roses for me." I want to be there when Pen gets them here.

\- I'll do it. Rossi took the card. - 24 or 12?

\- 24 - Luke said. - It does not matter the value. Penelope deserves all she owes.

"If it does not matter." Rossi took out his own card. - I'll pay for it.

\- I'll pay you. Luke said. - Really.

"Pay for making her very happy, Luke. Rossi hugged him. "We all wish her to be happy.

When Luke left, Rossi ordered the roses. More than that, he had the flower shop send flowers to each of the girls in the house. They all deserved their own treat.

When Penelope woke up, she was greeted by her boyfriend, watching her in bed.

She loved to see him by her side and during the night, she had no nightmares. It was four days of freedom from the white walls of the hospital.

\- Good morning beautiful. Luke kissed her. - How was your night?

"I had a wonderful man by my side. She winked at Luke. "Then I think I slept well."

He kissed her again. He was addicted to her lips. Someone knocked on the door and Henry appeared with the flowers.

"Someone sent you, Aunt Penelope." He handed the ship over. - Is not cool?

\- Very cool. Penelope kissed him on the cheek. "So how are you and your brother?"

"Much better now that you've woken up." He hugged her. - I thought I'd lose you.

\- Never. She touched his nose. "Now, how's your mother?"

\- She also got flowers. Henry said. "I think it was Uncle Dave who sent you." For all the women in the house.

\- I'm glad. She looked at him with love for Luke. "Now go and have fun."

"Are you coming to the pool?" - He asked. "I think we all want some time with you."

\- I will be there. She answered, just before Henry left. - I saw this little boy born.

"Do you feel like it?" Luke pulled her to him. "To have a boy or a girl?"

\- Sorry. She confessed. "But I can not have it if I do not try."

\- You know the attached house? "Luke would make that plan work. "Rossi let me use her. Show up there. Casually dressed and bring your smile.

His stomach fluttered with the butterflies rising. She knew what he meant and she was not considering other things.

The afternoon flew by. While Penelope was in the pool with the kids and playing with everyone, Luke and Krystall, along with Rossi, secretly prepared some dishes for Luke and Garcia.

The last touches finally in place and they sighed. The bed was changed and dusted, there were candles and music in the air. It would be tonight, unless Penelope wanted to wait.

Arranging the dress on her body, Garcia was finally ready. The desire she felt was apprehension, and she knew that Luke wanted to make things better. And she too. It was time.

Entering the attached house, she came across Luke's hand and took her inside.

She was taken to the table and they enjoyed a dinner, always looking into each other's eyes.

\- Stop thinking. Luke scolded her. "You know, I'll understand if nothing happens."

\- But I want. She said honestly. - I need it. We've been together for almost a month and we've never even touched more intimately.

Luke dropped his fork and took her by the hand, taking her to bed.

"Never think I do not want you." He started with his neck. "Because my first thought when I wake up and have you and my last thought is also and always will be you.

\- I'm ready. She moaned. - I want to be yours.

Opening the clasp of her dress, he lowered her sleeves into her arms, never losing touch with her eyes. His bare arms made him moan. Your limb is completely hard now, just like every night and next to it.

The first part of his chest appeared and he smiled. It was larger and prettier than he'd imagined.

He wanted to bury his head and play on that cleavage all day.

\- God, Penelope. He brought her even closer. "Are you going to show me your fingering techniques now?"

"If you let me see you." She grabbed his shirt. - Maybe I'll show you some of them.

Then Luke's chest was completely bare. She touched each of his beautiful pieces.

He took the last part of the dress. Lifting her up, he let the cloth fall to her feet. Penelope could only be described as Goddess. His body full of dangerous curves, more dangerous than the curves of Santos was the perfect place to get lost.

He reached behind her bra and shocked her that he simply did not pull it off. Luke was a gentleman. Better than everyone she's ever been with.

He was careful taking off his panties and it was proven that he did not just want sex with her.

He took off his pants and his white briefs showed what Penelope wanted to see. She was at a disadvantage. Reaching Luke, she walked down an inch by Luke's underwear, doing a sensual torture.

When she finally reached her goal, her eyes lit up. There, in front of him, the most growing erection she'd ever seen and she loved it.

Luke wanted to take it slowly, but his plans changed. Fully. Penelope grabbed his cock and held it to her mouth. Luke closed his eyes at the feeling he was getting. Penelope always teased him about how good she was with her mouth and God, she was right.

\- Penelope. He reached out his hands and pulled her away. "I know we're going to do this a lot, but on our first time, I want to be inside you.

Making a cute pout and then smiling at him, Luke understood the message. He wanted kids with her, but he would do it right. Placing the condom on his very excited cock, he made a detour and picked up an ice stone from the bucket with champagne.

He was going to test a theory. It would make this first time so delicious for both of us. And she was looking forward to it.


	19. Second Chance

Spencer Reid was a happy man. And he said it without fear of going wrong. He practically had a wife with whom he would also have a baby. He got used to doing everything by himself, but Abby came into his life giving new meaning to the word life.

She was sitting on the bed, dressed in a sweater that revealed her skin, full of tattoos, which he incredibly loves. And he had never been the man with the tattoos.

\- Seeing something interesting? Abby knew how to call Spencer. - Maybe something you like?

\- For sure. He hugged her. "You, my little one, are interesting.

"I think you've finally found something cooler than the books, then?" She undid the strap that kept the sweater closed. "You know the doctor did not say anything about us playing for a while, did he?"

"Just be quiet. He kissed her. "And let's enjoy it."

Laying on the bed, Reid took off his shirt and his trousers, leaving only his underwear. Abby's laugh at seeing his underwear was loud.

\- Reid! She was still blushing. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"Because of those Stars War underwear?" - He did not understand. "I earned them from Derek's gift as a" secret enemy "gift.

"And how are you sure it was him?" Abby looked at him then clicked. - Profilers.

He laughed as if he had really been waiting for my reaction. He pulled her so softly. "But forget it all and let's play."

They kissed each other in minutes and Abby moaned as Spencer sucked on one of her nipples and watched her lower ends.

When he finally entered her, Abby moaned so loudly that JJ in the room next to them woke up startled and burst into laughter.

\- Jennifer. Will complained. - What is so funny?

\- Sleep, Will. JJ laughed. "I'll explain tomorrow."

She did not know that there were two others doing exactly the same thing in the attached house, with a little more shamelessness.

 **House attached ...**

Luke picked up the ice from the champagne bucket and the chocolate syrup left in the refrigerator. He always dreamed of doing this and Penelope just blinked in approval.

Then, since this would happen and she knew they were going to "play" she got all dressed up, removed whatever was left of the hospital time, bathed with herbs and could tell that Luke had approved.

"I always felt like it. Luke pointed to the ice bucket. "And then we have more."

\- Luke. It was a moan of approval. "You're going to make me such a happy woman."

\- I'm definitely going? He approached her ear and whispered. "Maybe you're not the only one happy today. Do you know how much time I want every inch your Garcia?

She swallowed hard. Holy mother of God, did Luke really want her?

\- How much time? She felt brave. - Long time?

"Ever since you mentioned fingering techniques." He lowered his finger between her legs. - Can I show mine?

\- Oh God. She nodded and then he started to show. "Luke, do not stop. So good.

"I did not think about stopping." Luke whispered and increased his speed. - God. Come to me Penelope.

She felt closer and closer to the edge. She had never felt before with any man and Luke was making her see almost stars in front of her.

She closed her eyes and felt she could not take it any longer.

"Luke ... Luke ..." Penelope could not concentrate. "I'm so close."

He continued sucking her clit with mastery and she closed her eyes.

"It's time to come for me, girl. Luke asked. "I'll count to three."

Penelope's eyes widened as he reached the three of them. Her orgasm sent her to heaven.

Letting her relax, Luke smiled. He picked up a piece of ice and began to crawl down her body, enjoying the moans she made.

He took the chocolate syrup and spread it on one of her nipples and then licked it with pleasure.

Placing a condom, he soon sank into her, starting a perfect harmony between the bodies.

They soon reached the climax. Penelope snuggled into Luke's body and gave in to the sleep she needed so badly now. She did not know that sex could be that way. And she was beginning to think that maybe it was the problem with the guys she stayed with.

 **Virginia Women's Prison ...**

"So you're Agent Alvez's ex-girlfriend?" Adelia asked. - Adélia Lopez.

Lisa. The villain squeezed the woman's hand. - Lisa Douglas.

"Would you like to join our table?" Adelia asked. - Always space for one more.

\- Thanks. Lisa carried her tray to the table. "Then why are you here?"

\- I killed my husband a few years ago. Adelia seemed comfortable saying that. "He drank too much then joined the useful to the pleasant.

\- It's liberating. Lisa answered. "Who put you here?"

\- The FBI. The woman's eyes filled with anger. - Damn unit of behavioral analysis.

\- Do you know Penelope Garcia? Lisa knew she needed to find out. - Penelope works with them.

"She's to blame for being here. Adelia answered. "She recovered my credit history and threw me here." How do you know it?

"I was arrested because of her. Lisa answered. And she stole my boyfriend.

\- Bitch. Adelia took Lisa to two tables later. "Are you thinking of taking revenge on her?"

\- Of course. Lisa laughed. "That's all I've been thinking for a month.

"Been here a month?" Adelia was shocked. "Like we've never seen you?"

\- I was in solitary. Lisa answered. "I intend to take revenge on her."

\- I want to help. Adelia had a nervous look. "It will be good and I will feel avenged."

Both women smiled. It was good to have enemies in common. And if Adelia helped her escape, it would be easy to end Penelope herself. And eliminating Adelia in the process of escape would be even better.

 **Three months later...**

"Very good, Miss Abigail Sciuto. The doctor called Abby. "Ready to see the baby?"

\- We are. "She came in with Spencer's help. "We are anxious to know what we will be having.

\- Depending on the position you have sex. Spencer started. You may be more likely to conceive of each other.

\- Any sex choices? The doctor laughed. "You're sure you're not a doctor, Dr. Reid.

\- I read books. He laughed in embarrassment. - A lot of books, actually.

\- Right. The doctor smiled. "So, do you guys want to know or are you going to let it go by surprise?"

\- We'll want to know. Abby smiled. - We have a friend who is preparing the baby shower and she is anxious.

The doctor applied the gel to Abby's belly and began the examination. Looking right, he smiled.

\- Congratulations. - The doctor showed. "You're going to have a boy."

\- A boy. Spencer smirked. - A little me.

\- Exactly. Abby smiled. - A mini you.

Helping his wife get up, Spencer helped her wipe the gel from her growing abdomen. The doctor delivered new orders for vitamins and dispensed them.

When they reached the parking lot, Reid turned Abby into his arms and laughed.

He could not be happier.

Luke raced over to the new house he and Garcia now shared. She was having health problems. She had changed the medication four times in a month. Nothing worked.

Delivering the water, Luke watched Penelope begin to relax. He hoped that at least that would be in her stomach. He was scared, but none of the doctors said what was wrong.

A ceaseless knock on the door distracted him. He did not expect anyone now.

Rossi was standing on it, seeming to see a ghost.

\- Rossi? Luke was surprised. - What's the problem?

Lisa fled the prison last night. Rossi replied. "The cops have searched everywhere, but no one can find it."

"Is Penelope in danger?" Luke knew he would.

\- We're all. Rossi handed Luke a cell phone. - Use this if it blocks the signal. It works in an innovative way and has not yet invented a blocker for it.

When Luke closed the door, he was afraid again. It was four months without problems. Emily had revealed to everyone that she was almost at the end of a gestation that she cleverly kept secret.

Abby was four months pregnant and Penelope, if he were honest with himself, he would be expecting a baby, too. He heard a noise at the top of the house. Four simultaneous steps.

And then a cry of Penelope burst through the house. Lisa was here. And she was crazy.

He pressed the panic button and prayed that the team or even Rossi was around. Climbing the steps, he saw the open window of the room and then saw Lisa pointing the gun at a desperate Penelope on the floor, on her knees.

"Just the man I'm looking for." Lisa laughed. "Between Luke, we need to talk."

He came in and closed the door behind him. He did not have a good feeling about it.


	20. Liberty

Lisa was lucky that night. Working in the kitchen she had access to ground cinnamon.

Adelia had hypertension and the wrong amount of cinnamon could kill her without warning.

The woman took a glass of chocolate milk each night, courtesy of an agreement with the court. So it was easy to tamper with the drink. Masquerading the flavor with vanilla essence, she handed it to her friend.

For the past three months, Lisa and Adelia have made plans to avenge Penelope and Luke in the process.

\- Lisa? Adelia began to feel short of breath. - I need help.

\- Friend? Lisa pretended. - I need help! She's having a seizure.

Lisa, as a doctor, went with her friend. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Lisa, Adelia had died on the way to the hospital.

"I'm sorry miss." The nurse with them spoke. "There's nothing more to do."

"Actually ..." Lisa took the scalpel. "There's still a lot to do."

She cut the nurse's throat while throwing a syringe at the guard.

Opening the ambulance doors, she looked at the body of her dead friend and laughed.

\- Sorry dear. Lisa sneered. "But this revenge is all mine."

Leaping from the ambulance, she stopped a car and stole the driver. The security weapon in his hands, a stolen gas glass from the supplies closet, was time for revenge. And she was not sweet.

Emily was informed shortly this time. Even though she was about to have the baby, she could not help but be grateful for it.

Dave. Emily put her hand on her belly. - We have a problem. Lisa escaped.

"And she's after Luke and Garcia." Dave got the SUV keys and ran. "I'm on my way to their house. Go rest Emily.

Lisa had gotten all she wanted about Penelope and Luke. They bought a house together. The house she and Luke should have bought together.

Walking through the gate, she knew Roxy would be with them in the house. She came in through the window of Pen and Luke's bedroom.

Penelope looked sick, but she did not care.

\- Time to pay you back, bitch. Lisa pulled Garcia through her hair. - I said I'd be back.

\- Not! Penelope cried out in fear. - Leave me alone.

"I hope Luke's home." She tossed Penelope to the ground. "You two broke up with me." And I'm going to break up with you.

Luke opened the door and saw Penelope on the floor and Lisa brandishing a weapon.

"Just the man I'm looking for." Lisa laughed. "Between Luke, we need to talk."

He came in and closed the door behind him. He did not have a good feeling about it.

Approaching Penelope, Lisa stopped him from touching her. Luke was afraid of any sudden movement.

"Let's talk, Lisa." Luke begged. "Let's not make it worse."

\- Getting worse? Lisa shouted. "I spent four months in a female jail when I could be warming up your bed.

"You betrayed me with Calvin!" Luke shouted. "Did you want me to give you a rose carpet?"

"You were never a decent lover, Luke!" Lisa pulled Penelope's hair. "This cow, though, is warming her sheets with her whole fat body.

"She's much better than you!" Luke was tired. "You know that everything she gave me, you've never been able to give."

"What do you think you're talking about, Alvez?" Lisa glanced at Penelope. - Turn around, bitch. Now!

Penelope knew it was a mistake, but she still turned.

"I'm going to break up with you once and for all." Lis had eyes full of hatred. - Goodbye, bitch.

Lisa pressed the trigger, shooting Penelope twice. The first bullet hit the left leg and the second bullet Garcia.

\- Penelope! Luke leaned down in despair at the flowing blood. "My love, do not leave me.

\- Get away from her. Lisa was in a rage. - I've not finished yet.

His world revolved around him in slow motion. The love of your life, bleeding fall.

He heard a noise downstairs. The staff was here.

Lisa lost her last judgment. Breaking the bottle with gasoline on the floor, the candle that was meant to be romantic, served as fuse and the fire began to burn the curtains and spread across the floor.

Soon the whole room seemed to be on fire. Picking up his own gun on the dresser next to him, Luke made a decision. It was Lisa or Penelope. He could only save one and Lisa, she hurt her true love.

\- Call the fire department! Rossi shouted. - And an ambulance.

Climbing the steps, he and Simmons heard two shots, a falling gun and a body following.

\- Penelope. Luke dragged Garcia. - My God. Stay with me.

\- Alvez! Rossi came to meet them. - We have to get out of here.

\- I need to get back there. Luke looked at the now flaming room. - Our clothes, the insurance cards.

\- Forget it! Rossi said. "Matt, call Spencer and get her down."

"She's losing too much blood." Simmons put Penelope in his arms. - She needs a hospital now.

\- We need to get out of here. Rossi dragged Luke. "Listen to me, Alvez, the house is going to collapse, and unless you want to end up like Lisa's probably over, we have to get out of here.

Luke looked one last time at the bedroom and ran. Lisa was dead and he knew it.

The fire caught up with her. Lisa could still feel her body burning, even if death had already carried her. It was painful and she screamed with all the strength she could scream.

It was all in vain. In an attempt to climb into the sky, she found herself increasingly being drawn to the ground. She landed with a thump and saw what had happened. She came to hell. The place planned for people done it.

\- Hello, Lisa. Adelia called to her. "You thought you got rid of me?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." Lisa stepped away from the woman. - I did nothing.

Adelia smiled and folded her arms. Something pulled Lisa and she tried everything, but nothing was working.

"It's time to pay, Lisa. The diabolical voice practically sang. "You tried twice and you could not."

\- Not! Not! Lisa struggled. - I killed her! I killed Penelope!

"He did not. The devil laughed. "She's still struggling."

Lisa felt her flesh burn again, then a new thud. It was happening and it was happening fast.

All she felt was pain. And then she closed her eyes and nothing else.

"Do not die, Penelope. Luke begged. - I can not live without you.

JJ ran and placed the only covering he could salvage from the house on the land away from the house.

\- Roxy! Luke despaired. "Oh, thank God you're here.

The little dog ran to Luke, half full of smoke. Luke sought her comfort.

The whole house was on fire and the firemen were trying to control it. Confusion and the ambulance with Penelope being taken care of.

He felt his legs bend and his heart be stabbed.

\- Put a bag of blood on it now! The paramedic shouted. - We need to go now.

\- Agent Alvez! The paramedic shouted. "Do you want to come with her?"

"Yes." Luke and Roxy jumped in the ambulance. - Meet us there.

The team looked at Penelope in critical condition. Two shots and so much blood.

The ambulance started straight for the hospital. Luke's hand gripped Penelope's and stayed that way until the monitor lined up.


	21. Never Gonna Be Alone

Even in his worst dreams, Luke could not imagine being back to the beginning. He and Penelope were happy, with a baby on the way. He was probably not sure yet.

He always wanted children and if she was waiting, God, as he would like. But fate was cruel and she was on her way to the hospital.

The moment the lines glided, her breath caught in her throat. No, this should not happen now.

\- I need you to move away. The paramedic pulled him back. - Start with 360. Move away.

The sound of the body bouncing made him feel his breath drain away. It was not the beginning of the marriage he wanted, it was not the end either.

Rossi's message made him sigh a little. Lisa was dead. He did not know whether to feel happy or angry, whether he should smile or cry.

He was trapped in a horrible situation.

And how he wanted to do away with all that was left of Lisa. That would not bring it all back, but maybe it would do it better.

Great mistake to be all right. Penelope would leave that she was strong, he would drag her to the first office and put a wedding ring in place of the engagement.

Three shocks were enough for her to return.

\- I think we have a problem doctor. The assistant looked at him. -I think she's pregnant.

\- Shit. - He said. "Tell me, is the fetus okay?"

"From what I could see, yes, but we must run." - She said. The bullet tore and her spleen erupted.

\- Shit. - He hated the bad news. "Get her and get her." Agent Alvez, you're her husband, right?

\- Engaged. Luke did not know if it was a good thing. - Because?

"If we have to choose between the mother and the baby." The paramedic saw Luke turn white. "You're going to have to do this."

\- Save both. Luke shouted. "I do not want to lose any."

The paramedic nodded. He did not want to make the choice either.

Rossi was desperate. Every bit of Luke and Garcia's life was in ashes. Phones, clothes, bags and the room reserved to be that of a future baby. He looked at the only intact box of photos and slides. The photos were from Luke and the Slides were from Penelope.

He would not have forgiven himself if they had been burned. Taking her for himself, he decided to do something he would never regret. Reveal the slides and turn them into dvd.

The whole house had been consumed by fire. It was more than anyone could predict Lisa's madness. All that was left of the girl was bones.

Arriving at the hospital, Luke felt his world become a nightmare. He was separated from Penelope and stayed with Roxy at the entrance.

Penelope was referred to the operating room, as quickly as she entered.

\- Woman. The surgeon came running. - Two shots. One in the abdomen and one in the shoulder. She may be pregnant.

\- Get a serum and blood. - The surgeon evaluated. - Collect sage and analyze. Look for the hormone now.

\- Doctor. The nurse came running. - We need to intubate her quickly.

"I was about to say that." He was running against time. "She needs scissors, gauzes, and whatever medicine is indicated in pregnancy."

\- Which one? "They were all on the edge. "We have many.

\- Enough of this fight. One separated. - Let's be professional now.

\- She's coding ! The assistant was desperate. - Do not die.

Luke felt his world spin and he found the ground a few seconds later. Roxy began to growl desperate for the owner just as Matt and Spencer arrived.

\- Let's go to the couch. Reid sighed. - Luke, can you hear me?

"It was too much for him. Matt sighed. "Too much for anyone."

Placing Luke on the couch, Matt let himself cry for the first time. All this was happening just as good things happened.

Two hours later...

The entire team, including a pregnant Emily and a pregnant Abby waited for news. Luke had an ice pack on his head and Roxy slept.

JJ could not help but have some hope, but even she was losing.

A tired doctor stopped in front of the team, half asleep, half almost asleep.

\- Penelope Garcia? He sighed. "Are you here for Miss Garcia?"

"Yes." JJ almost fell. - She is fine? Is she going to be okay?

\- Now, I think so. The doctor smiled sadly. "We had a good fight inside.

\- She was always a fighter. JJ replied. - She is?

"Yes." He sighed. - Two months and counting. Miss Garcia and the baby are in good condition. We still have plenty of time to know if she's going to be all right and go home, but I really would rather she stayed in the hospital until the end of her pregnancy.

"What if she stays in bed?" Luke finally woke up. "And what if I bring everything to bed, spoil it?"

"We have no guarantee of anything yet." - The doctor was sincere. "At this point, everything she has gone through before, it is more appropriate for her to stay here and monitor us.

"What about seasickness?" JJ had already had children to know. "If she's only two weeks old, why all this seasickness?"

\- Some women have nausea early on and others do not know they are pregnant. The doctor looked at JJ. "You've had kids, right?"

\- Two. - She answered. "Then I know what it's like."

"You can see her. The doctor changed the subject. "I'll let you know when she's in the room."

He got out of range of the agents, before anyone said anything. JJ and Luke were the only ones awake now.

\- He's hiding something. JJ pointed. - Did you see his face?

Luke watched his fiancee come out of the operating room with tubes. He needed to breathe.

Walking down the hall, a concerned Derek hugged him without another word.

He did not even know where he was coming from, but he accepted Derek's embrace. He was male enough to admit that he needed a hug.

\- I am here. Derek just said. "For both of you."

\- Thank you Morgan. Luke felt safe. "I needed it now.

"Let's see Penelope." Derek smiled. - And all the others.

They walked to the room where Penelope was resting and Luke smiled. He wanted to come in, but the doctor had not yet released the access.

It was not like he could not just get in because he could. He just needed to see her in his sleep, even though he knew she was not here because he just wanted to sleep.

\- I was notified. Derek's voice lifted him from his thoughts. "Penelope will be a good mother."

"I never wanted to be a father until I met Penelope." Luke smiled. "Until she gave herself to me."

"You're going to be a great father, Alvez. Derek smiled at him. "You know, I vowed to protect Penelope years ago, after a terrible situation for her. I think it's time to pass the baton to you.

"I was never jealous of you, Derek. Luke said. "Whatever you did to her, I can not be more grateful."

"Kevin was the only one who did not understand my relationship with Garcia. Derek hated to play that name. "He hurt her, I should have paid more attention."

\- Can I ask you a favor? Luke was happy with Derek. "Do not get out of Penelope's life." I'll never ask you that.

\- I think I can do that. Derek laughed. "Anyway, she's always going to be a little sister to me.

\- You can come in now. The doctor opened the door. "I think you should see that." He handed her a black and white copy. "It's your baby, Agent Alvez.

"But there are two here. Luke opened his eyes. - Oh my God. That's why you ...

\- Luke! Derek grabbed the agent before he fell to the floor. - Take the chair.

Derek put Luke in the bedroom chair. Morgan started to giggle when he looked at the ultrasound and smiled at Garcia.

Her Baby girl was expecting twins and he could not help but be happier for her.

Emily was sitting in the armchair in the hospital rest room. The pregnancy of almost nine months was strategically hidden from Mateo Cruz. The team principal had told Emily that she could not leave and that she would fire her.

Then when she discovered that her night of romance with Hotch had yielded a baby, she hid it from the session boss.

Only teammates and Aaron knew about the pregnancy. Penelope had given a baby shower with the most conducive theme to a hidden baby shower: Case briefing. Instead of the usual patients, the staff profiled some babies.

If Mateo, the asshole came in by surprise, they would exchange the photos of babies for mounted photos. Penelope had thought of everything.

Emily felt the first contraction. A doctor coming in looked at the agent and saw when her purse had broken.

\- We need help here! - She saw JJ and Rossi run. "Lady, let's get you into the delivery room.

\- Hotch! Emily began to despair. Call Aaron.

\- We will. JJ tried to smile. - I promise.

It was happening all at once.


	22. A Breath

When Hotch got the call, he was coming back after leaving Jack in college. Despite everything the little boy had lived in, twice in protective custody, he had become a smart teenager.

The staff had their portion in favor. That night with Emily was the best of her life. It started with a wine and a movie on television and evolved into more than warm kisses and caresses.

The discovery that she expected a baby from him was the best thing. The team attended the secret wedding. All because Mateo was at the limit lately and he suspected something big was happening to the session boss.

Running through the hallways, Dave congratulated him quickly and he ran into the delivery room.

\- Thank God you're here. Emily felt relieved. "I know you left Jack in college.

\- He is fine. Hotch kissed his wife's lips. "Now it's your turn, my wife.

\- I'm sorry to interrupt. The doctor said. "But I think it's time to push."

Hotch took Emily's hand and kissed her forehead. He was looking forward to it.

\- Ahhh. Emily pushed and fell on the bed. - I can not do it.

\- Yes you can. Hotch whispered. "And you will, because I am on your side.

Two more shoves and finally Baby Hotchner was present. His lungs seemed strong because the little one was crying loudly.

\- Here goes. The nurse put the baby in Emily's arms. "You have a handsome little boy.

\- A boy. Hotch smiled at his son and kissed his wife. "He's beautiful, Emily.

"We can give him a pretty name." Emily was tired. "After I sleep."

\- Sleep, my angel. Hotch kissed his forehead. - He's protected.

"Go and see Penelope." Emily said. "I want to know how she is."

\- I'll. Hotch stood up. "And you, go to sleep."

He has never been so happy. Now he was the proud father of two boys. Leaving the room shortly after Emily was taken to recovery, he made some suspense, wishing Garcia was with them and not in an ICU room

\- It's a boy! He saw Derek and the rest of the people vibrate. "Emily and he's fine. She made me promise to see Penelope.

"About that, Aaron. Rossi started. "There's something you need to know.

Going to Penelope's room Rossi told of the little miracle of Christmas. Penelope would be fine, but the doctor needed to make sure she got through the pregnancy well.

\- Twins? Hotch laughed nervously. "I always thought she would break up with Morgan, but she and Luke are very compatible. And twins?

"That's why she'll be here until the pregnancy is over." Rossi sighed. "I'll convince the doctor to release her for a month." Abby and Spencer are expecting a baby too. She will want to attend the baby shower.

Entering the room where Penelope was, they saw Luke sleeping, his hands on Penelope's abdomen.

"Does that mean their marriage is going to stay after the pregnancy?" Hotch looked sad. "I know it's dangerous and she's been for two months, but she needs some time away.

"I'll convince the doctor to release her for a while." Rossi made a plan. "In the meantime, I'm going to furnish the nursery."

\- No exaggerations, Dave. Hotch scolded him. "I hear you gave half a house to Abby and Spencer and do not even want me to tell you about the crib you sent me to my apartment."

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He saw both men looking at him with admiration. Then he felt it. Penelope's hand tightened on him. It was already the second day she was here.

\- Calm down. Luke reassured her. "You're safe." We're safe.

The doctor did all sorts of exams before, during and after removing the tube from Penelope.

\- Agent Garcia. "The doctor wanted to be honest with her. "You're two months pregnant." They are twins. And you can not leave the hospital until the seventh month.

"I can not stay here. She started to cry. "My friend's having a baby from here a few months." I planned a baby shower. And Emily, she's about to have a baby.

"Agent Prentiss had her baby this morning. He saw Garcia's smile wilt. "I can bring her baby to you."

"I'd like to speak to my fiancé, please." "Pen just wanted to get the doctor to leave. - Now please.

When the doctor left, Penelope let it all fall apart. Luke took her in his arms. He knew it would be like this from the beginning. But he did not care.

"I do not want to be a burden. She let the tears flow. "I do not want to be a burden on you, Luke.

"You could never be, Pen. He made her look at him. "Let's make it work."

\- Yes, Garcia. Rossi entered. "Especially when I talked to your doctor and a friend. They have assured me that if I have the necessary conditions, you can leave in a month.

"A month is better than almost eight, my love. Luke assured her. "After all, I still want to get married before our rose buds are born."

"You did not volunteer for it, Luke. Pen sighed. - And all because of those girls.

\- We'll be good. Luke kissed her cheek. - You will see.

"Can I still plan Abby and Spencer's tea?" She wanted a guarantee. - I have some ideas.

"I know they're all good." Luke kissed her neck. "You're perfect, my love.

Hotch went down to his wife's room and delighted at the sight of her still asleep. He had to admit that he had never seen her look so beautiful.

\- Hey. Emily pulled him from her thoughts. "Did you see our son?"

\- He is sleeping. Hotch kissed her. "If we're lucky, he's going to pull his mother."

\- If it's our mix it's better. Emily smiled. "And Penelope?"

\- At the moment, agreed. Hotch said. Fighting to get out of here.

Anthony. - Emily said suddenly - Anthony. For the baby.

\- It's a beautiful name. Hotch smiled in satisfaction. - Anthony Prentiss Hotchner.

Hotch noticed Emily getting more and more tired. She slept a few minutes later.

Rossi was on the phone with a buffet company. Explaining the situation, he got what he needed. Both Penelope and Luke and Spencer and Abby had not been married. He booked a full service, with wedding dress and bouquets and Spa's.

. It would give a perfect marriage for all two couples. Penelope would have to wait. He was able to get a doctor's month off at a great cost. And now, he knew it would all work out.


	23. Love Until After The Storm

**One month later...**

Finally Penelope was still home. Almost two months in a hospital bed made her get bored. Luke and Derek seemed so protective of her that if she did not love Luke she would take it off with just a few buttons.

"You know, Luke. She looked at him. "Those two months sucked."

"Just a month and a half, Pen. - He laughed. "And you did not stay in bed all the time."

"It seemed two months to me. She made a cute pout. "I'm carrying your children."

\- And I'm going to be a father soon. He kissed her belly. "My princesses will be here soon."

"It will be four to one." Penelope teased. "Four women with Roxy and only you as a man.

\- I'm going to change the game soon. - He said in a promise. - I'm going to populate the world.

\- Right. She sat in the wheelchair. - Let's get out of this place.

"I'm glad I did not even need to do the wheelchair talk. Luke put Pen's bag over her. "Let's be free, my love.

Leaving the hospital, Penelope smiled. The fresh air she felt was the best thing she could ask for. The warm sun on his skin did wonders.

Luke admired his almost-wife bathed in the mid-afternoon sun. He had passed sunscreen and she had a fluffy hat over her blond curls.

Sending a message to Rossi, he sighed. When she got into the SUV with Luke's help and left the parking lot, she sighed. Her house did not exist anymore, as did everything that existed there. His clothes and jewelry and the slides of his childhood.

It made her cry for the first time. It was all she had.

\- It's all right. Luke stopped the SUV and brought it into his arms. - It's gonna be okay.

\- My slides. She forced the word out. - They are gone.

\- Do not pen. Luke comforted her. Rossi managed to save them.

"But he said ..." She was gaping. "He said they could not save anything."

\- He'll get you back soon. Luke blinked. "He wanted me to ask if you'd go to his house and get married."

\- Really? His eyes glittered. "Marry now?"

"Yes." Luke smiled back. "He has everything ready and waiting.

\- I want to. Penelope's smile widened. "Did he choose a dress, too?"

"No." Luke looked at her. - The girls chose. He is gorgeous, sexy and will make his belly look so beautiful.

Pen smiled at Luke and they went to Rossi's house. Abby and Spencer were happy, as were Emily and Hotch with little Anthony.

Abby's five months of pregnancy were amazing to her as well as to Spencer.

\- Spence. Abby called and pulled her hand over her belly. - Did you feel that?

\- Oh God. Reid started to get excited. - Is he our little one?

\- Ah yes. Abby pulled him and kissed him. "Maybe he's a genius as his father."

Reid laughed. Your life finally getting in the way.

Rossi looked at the garden in front of him. Decorated for the wedding of Penelope and Luke. He picked up the box he had stored since the fire. He had passed the photos to paper and digital. And made copies.

Luke parked at the entrance to Rossi's mansion, happy for the next few steps. Leaving and taking the wheelchair, he put Penelope in it. It was the doctor's demand that she not move so much.

Emily and JJ took Garcia out because they did not want him the moment she wore the dress. Luke was taken by Morgan to the small room to put on his suit. He could not complain. In less than an hour they would become a family.

With his tie in his hand, he remembered some funny moments and all eyes made sense.

She loved him, just as he loved her. And now, there were two babies on the way.

Finally, after tying the last shoelace of his shoe, he went for the rest of his life.

Penelope's dress was a dream dress. With income and sexy. Her belly was marked, a medium veil in her blond hair and the ship of red roses, joined by a blue ribbon.

The earrings were from Rossi's grandmother, the bracelet she had bought before coming here. The necklace was a beautiful coral color and it fit perfectly with her.

"I'll go with you." Rossi smiled, entering. "You look wonderful, Penelope.

"Thank you, David. Penelope blushed. - I'm ready.

He pushed her chair close to the entrance. It was official. Luke and she were getting married.

When the song started, Luke left any fears behind. There she was, coming to be his wife.

He underestimated her dress. Soon she was at his side, being passed by Rossi to him, with a smile. His eyes gleamed in daylight. His red lips were calling to him.

He was lost forever. And god, he really craved it. To be hers for all eternity was not enough.

Penelope took her hand and looked passionately at him. This was their wedding day.

"We are here to unite two souls. Father Otávio began. "Two souls that took a long time to meet, but who managed to get to that day. Penelope Grace Garcia and Luke Alvez. Who delivers the bride?

\- I deliver. Rossi got up quickly. - I do.

Pen whispered a thank you to David and smiled. This was one of the most beautiful days of her life. Penelope has always meant a lot to him.

The song changed to Maybe and gave all the mood the occasion needed. JJ held Will's hand during Penelope and Luke's votes. You could see how much they loved each other just by looking.

The night he asked to date her, Luke had taken Garcia in his arms and dumped everything he felt.

All the while his eyes did not shrink. They had been in love for years.

\- Penelope. Luke began his vows. "I think I fell in love with you the first time you once called me a rookie. I do not know when I saw you more than a co-worker. The whole situation with Cat was strained and I was so afraid of losing you. I will love you, for all my life, until the day that I die.

Tears streamed from Penelope. Luke ran his fingertip down her cheek and wiped away all those that threatened to stain his makeup.

\- Luke. It was Pen's turn to give his vows. "I've fallen in love with you since I saw you in the elevator. I think I was still hurt by the way it all ended with my then boyfriend. I wanted to protect myself on a wall and not suffer any more, but you were so persistent in the small gestures and smiles that I could not help but fall in love with you.

The music changed to Far away and gave the subtle touch that the exchange of alliances requested.

\- Penelope Garcia. Luke took her finger. "Receive this covenant as a sign of my love for you. I promise to love you and respect you for all the days of my life, until eternity.

\- Luke Alvez. Penelope took the remaining wedding ring. "Receive this covenant as a sign of my love for you. I promise to love you and respect you for all the days of my life until eternity.

The girls sighed. It was completely romantic and in the right measure.

"If anyone knows any reason why this marriage should not take place." Everyone looked toward the entrance, holding breaths. "Speak now or be quiet forever."

The thirty seconds were the most distressing. Luckily no one seemed to have reasons to end up in the marriage.

"By the power invested in me, I declare you Husband and wife. Father Otávio winked at Luke. - You can kiss the bride.

"Finally married, my love. Luke cupped her hands on her cheeks.

\- Finally. - She smiled. - Finally.

They indulged in the best kiss they had, under the palm tree of the whole church.

When Christina Perri A Thousand Years began to play, Tears were shed by everyone. It was a reminder that none of the women had won in the end. Hotch pulled Emily to a passionate kiss, Abby pulled her Spencer to one too.

It was really a great start for everyone. As Luke led Penelope into his arms by the exit, rose petals were thrown toward the couple in love. They were married, happy and in love. They had two babies on the way.

That was the perfect life.


	24. Babies Explosion

By the time Abby's sixth month of pregnancy arrived, Pen had planned a small baby shower. The theme was Baby Halloween. Both parents loved the idea of Garcia.

Penelope was in the fourth month of gestation. As she was expecting two girls, the baby shower was all decorated in pink. Crowns, pictures of kittens and other things, that clearly shouted Garcia to the total.

They were happy now. What else could happen?

 **Four months later ...**

The arrival of Abby and Penelope's late pregnancy was relatively well. Pen was more tired and needed a few days in the seventh month. However, on the contrary, their babies were not born. Luke did a pregnancy rehearsal for his wife and Reid as well. They would go out together because if one went into labor, the other could help.

Nothing could have predicted what would happen. Not even Reid and his extensive wisdom in statistics could kick his two pregnant women into labor.

It was a sunny morning, blue sky, and Reid had the idea of picnicking in the park. Abby and Penelope, just as Luke and Spencer invited the rest of the team, which consisted of Hotch, Emily and Anthony, since Jack was in college.

"So what if one of you two goes into labor?" The head of the section asked. Or both?

Both Abby and Pen released their snacks and hit a nearby tree. It would not be funny at all for Luke since he was expecting two little girls.

Reid, however, was eager to be a father. His baby would arrive and he could finally realize the dream of years.

Everything went very well and the food was really great. Tara, Simmons, JJ and Rossi arrived to complete the family. Penelope grabbed an ice cream that Luke made at home and sucked, dampening the heat. His feet were a little swollen considering everything.

\- Spencer. Abby started to feel pain. - Reid!

Spencer looked from where he was and ran to her. Seeing the obvious signs, his eyes widened and his lips made a smile.

\- Love. Reid put his hand on her baby belly. "You're in labor."

\- Oh God! Penelope gasped and sat up quickly. "My God, not now.

\- Penelope! Luke shouted. - Are you alright?

"No." She gasped again. "Luke, I think I'm in labor.

\- What? Luke felt his chest stop. "But you and Abby-"

\- This is going to be fun. Hotch laughed. "I'll stay with Spencer and you Dave, help Luke." It looks like he's going to need someone before he hits the floor.

\- Alvez. Rossi approached. "This is no time to die. It's time to help your wife, okay?

"But it was only two months from now. Luke turned when Penelope groaned again. - Easy, Pen. Will be all right.

\- Luke. Penelope's legs filled with water. - I need a hospital now.

\- Right. Luke tried to breathe. - Come with me.

"All right, Abby. Spencer was smiling. "I do not believe I'm going to be a father."

\- This is an adventure. Emily commented. "Two women in labor. What are the odds?

\- Small. Reid said from a distance. "I could cite how often that can happen."

"But you will not." Penelope was in pain and fear. - Oh, Luke! Stop standing there like a statue.

\- I'm so sorry. Luke took Pen's hand. "Can you walk?"

\- Perhaps. Penelope managed to mutter between contractions. "How can you be calm, Reid?"

\- I trained for that. - He laughed. "Okay, girls, we trained for that.

\- Spencer. Abby called. - It's too strong.

\- I know I know. He took her hand and helped her. "Let's finally go to the hospital."

\- Pen? Luke picked up his wife as soon as she passed out. "You can not faint now.

"I've already called an ambulance for them. Tara ran. "She needs to wake Luke up.

\- He said that would happen. Luke sighed. "I should have left her at the hospital."

The ambulance pulled up and saw Luke carrying Penelope into his arms. She was awake, but she was in a lot of pain. Abby could walk, and Spencer held her hand.

\- Put her on the stretcher. The clerk asked. "She's been at work for a long time?"

\- Almost an hour. Luke informed her. "She fainted in a while, but we managed to get her back.

"Anything we should know about her?" The man saw Luke's face change. - What?

\- She should be in the hospital. Luke felt guilty now. "She was shot as soon as she got pregnant." And they are twins.

"Let's hurry." He started an IV on her arm. - Miss Garcia can you hear me?

Penelope nodded, despite the pain she felt. Each contraction was worsened and she did not know how much she could hold before the stitches ripped.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He continued. - Agent Alvez? You can come if you want. Miss Sciuto is in the next ambulance.

He stepped into the ambulance and sat down holding Penelope's hand in his. With each contraction, he knew that the proximity of his babies were born without complications was dangerous. But he would stay with her until the end. That's what he promised the day they got married.

Abby was laughing. Despite being in labor, Spencer was distracting her with his random facts about giving birth to normal and twin babies and the odds of having a baby hidden.

When he remembered again that this was going to happen, the conversation with JJ during a case came in his memories.

 _What do you think about Hotch?_

 _I think it sucks._

 _What we do?_

 _Anything._

 _What do you mean, nothing?_

 _I do not want him to leave._

 _At least he'll still be around._

 _Yes, with his name on our reports._

 _Look, I'm sure it's been difficult for him on the road._

 _He will not admit it, but a job at the table would be easier for Jack._

 _He will suffocate._

 _You do not understand._

 _Because? Why do not I have kids? I would have._

 _You're still going, Reid._

And now he was having it. Looking at his wife, Reid knew that after she had the baby, he would lead her through the church and leave.

\- Very well. The paramedic looked at the two young men. "You're almost ready to bring your baby into the world."

\- Great. Reid winked at Abby. "Are you ready for that?"

\- Completely. - She smiled. "I just wanted to know how Penelope is."

Penelope was growing paler. His pulse slowed with each passing minute. Blood began to mix and the paramedic had to ask the driver to speed up.

She was practically unconscious in the hospital. Being taken straight to an emergency C-section, Luke could not stay close. He stood in a nearby room with a glass just watching.

Nothing would go well with Penelope. She was sedated and the cesarean section started next. What everyone feared had happened. The stitches had torn and she was bleeding.

Abby was taken to motherhood, with Spencer at her side. While one went well, the other was not well.


	25. Disco Rock

**Hours ...**

 **Minutes ...**

 **Seconds ...**

Nothing that Luke had previously dreamed of about this moment turned out to be little close to the agony he felt. A nurse, knowing what Penelope meant, made him wear special clothes.

It was the doctor who said that no father should miss this moment. He thanked her so quietly and went to her now sedated wife. He knew she would not be able to give birth naturally, but that was too agonizing.

\- Prepare to be born the first girl. The doctor said. "Are you ready to be a father?"

\- I have always been. Luke answered and let the tears escape. "I just wanted her to be awake.

\- I know. - The doctor was supportive. - Believe Agent Alvez. She'll be able to have more babies. And she'll be up for it.

\- Doctor. The wizard called. "We're ready for the first princess."

\- Right. The doctor smiled. - Here we go.

He pulled something from inside Penelope. A child was still connected to the umbilical cord.

\- Congratulations, Agent Alvez. The doctor looked at him. "You have a little princess."

He handed the little girl to Luke, wrapped in a blanket. She was absolutely wonderful. Looking at Pen, Luke wished his wife had not taken that shot.

They were seeing names in the last week. Names that they both liked. Penelope suggested Ziva to one of the little girls. Luke started to love his wife more. She was spectacularly wonderful at everything.

Then he passed the little girl to the nurse. He kissed the forehead of his wife and whispered words of passion.

The second baby would be a bit complicated, but everything would work out.

Meanwhile...

\- Very well. The doctor stopped in front of an anxious Spencer. "Shall we bring your child into the world?"

\- Please. Spencer smiled. - I am anxious.

"I heard you brought a baby into the world." The doctor smiled at Spencer. "Did not you want the honor?"

"I really preferred to watch it this time. Spencer joked. "I think Abby would be happier."

"Time for strength, ma'am. The doctor told Abby. Time to bring your baby into the world.

Reid took her hand. Abby started to push.

"More strength, my love. Reid encouraged her. - More strength.

\- Arghh! Abby moaned, forcing herself. - Oh, my God.

"One more, miss!" The doctor encouraged her. - Another!

\- Ohhhh! Abby felt her body rip. - Oh my God!

A baby cry was heard in the room and Spencer began to cry. The baby was finally here.

"Would you like to have the honor?" - The doctor passed a pair of scissors. "Would you like to cut his cord?"

Reid took the doctor's scissors and, following her instructions, cut the cord. Abby smiled and took her son in her arms as soon as he was wrapped in a hospital blanket.

\- He is so beautiful. Spencer smiled at the boy in his arms. "So much like you."

"But he has his eyes." Abby kissed him. - A perfect blend of ours.

"We need to give him a name." Reid said. "We can not call him a baby."

"What did you like?" Abby looked at him. - Then?

\- What about Andrew? Reid saw her smile. - Liked?

\- It's perfect. Abby kissed him. "Go tell your team that we finally got our baby."

Reid left the delivery room. Now he was not just a genius kid. Now he had his own son, just as the team had.

Walking down the hallway, he felt something tense. He remembered that Penelope was brought to the emergency cesarean and had no idea what to do.

\- Spence? JJ ran to him. - Then?

\- He was born. Reid said. "His name is Andrew, and he's sensational."

\- We got happy. JJ hugged him. "You have a son now.

"How is Penelope?" He felt the air change again. - What?

"One of the girls was born, but-" JJ needed air. "Penelope is not well.

They looked down the hall. Waiting for good news.

\- We got the bleeding to stop. The nurse said. - But her B.P is falling. "We'll have to close the wound now."

"Let's get the girl and do it. The gynecologist replied. - Shit.

As soon as they took the girl, Penelope's pressure dropped too much and she began coding.

\- Take the shovels. He shouted, mingling with the baby's cry. - Come on, Penelope. You did not get here to die, did you?

After what seemed like hours, but it was only two o'clock, Luke finally left. The little girls were born two minutes in advance each, were healthy, at least on the first exam.

Sitting in the chair, beside a worried Rossi and an Emily with unshed tears, Luke sighed.

\- The girls were born. He said, almost robotic. - Pen is recovering in the intensive unit.

They let out the sigh that was stuck. They managed to get her back on the fourth try.

\- Can we see the little ones? JJ had hopes. - Please.

\- Clear. Luke helped JJ get to the maternity ward. "They're there."

Luke pointed to the two girls, sleeping angelically in their beds. The pink overalls that Rossi brought when he went home.

"They're beautiful, Luke. JJ sighed. "I suppose they still do not have a name."

"I want to wait for Pen, but at the moment, they call themselves Ziva and Antoniella. Luke replied. "It was the two names Pen and I wanted and discussed.

\- Can I see her? JJ asked. "I just want to know if she's still okay."

\- Hey, JJ! Spencer came quickly to her side. "That baby is Andrew.

"He's so handsome, Spence. JJ leaned against the glass. "He's a perfect mix of you and Abby.

"I'm going to see Penelope." Reid pulled a small box out of his pocket. And give it to her.

Opening the small box, he showed the angel necklace he bought for Penelope a few years ago. He never had the guts to give her, but it was the perfect opportunity.

Entering the room, Luke headed straight for his wife. She had been strong and brave.

Reid stepped closer and opened the box, removing the necklace from it. He knew he could not move her yet, so he slipped the necklace into her hand.

\- I saw the little girls, Pen. Reid kissed her forehead. "They're beautiful like you."

\- Spence. JJ did not want to cut the weather. "Two weeks from now, it's been a year.

"She was so strong. Reid sat down with his friend. "Abby's coming in a few hours."

\- I'll stay here with her. Luke took Penelope's hand. - I'll let you know when she wakes up.

Emily, Rossi, Tara, Hotch, and Matt were watching the new babies.

"Do you think they chose to be born together?" Matt smiled at the coincidence. "Right after Prentiss comment?"

\- Power of suggestion. Reid and JJ said together.

\- For sure. Hotch smiled. "Now our family is complete.

They smiled. Everything was finally going to a good end.


	26. Time Machine

Luke stared at the star-filled sky outside the room of the woman he loved.

She was still under recovery and fortunately her graphics were good. He looked at the door. The nurse brought her two beautiful, strong little girls into the bedroom. Approaching, he took Antonella in his arms and laughed at the little girl. She had her eyes, but she was like Penelope in everything else.

\- Hey, little girl. He traced his sleeping face. "I know your mama will love meeting you."

The doctor came in and smiled at Luke with the baby in his arms. He then went to Penelope's bed and stopped the medication.

\- What are you doing? Luke stepped into protection mode. - Because?

"I'm taking your wife out of sedation." He calmed Luke. "Penelope is a quarrelsome patient. We noticed that she was trying to wake up on her own, and the last exams proved that.

\- Are you sure? Luke smiled. "I mean, I think it's good she finally wakes up, but are you sure the time is right?"

"Yes." The doctor blinked. "We need to do some exams on her, so we wanted some privacy." She's safe, I promise.

Luke nodded, half afraid, but he knew he could use this time and check on Abby and Spencer.

Leaving the room, he looked at his wife asleep. He closed the door, feeling the loss of her.

Abby and Spencer were in paradise. Andrew was a wonderful little boy. A beat familiar to her was heard. Opening the door, Gibbs came in with a teddy bear.

They did not talk about each other lately, but shortly after the Abby bombing, they started talking again, even over the phone.

She smiled and felt that she had lost his fatherly gaze. She had told him about the pregnancy and knew he had smiled, even if it was his way.

 _"So you're pregnant?" Gibbs asked over the phone. - That's ... Wow._

 _\- I know. Abby looked at herself in the mirror. "I had already lost hope of finding someone, but Spencer is so sweet and he loves me._

 _"You told him?" Gibbs knew there was something in her voice. "If he loves you, he will not deny this baby."_

 _"Not yet the time. She sat down. "He and his best friend were kidnapped a week ago. They were rescued, but Penelope is still in the hospital. She is in a coma at the moment._

 _"Tell him, Abbs. Gibbs made his best voice of authority. "And then pay us a visit." Bishop is going to be happy and Timothy is too._

 _\- I'll do it, Dad. Abby joked. - Thanks for giving me the advice._

 _"I'll always be here, Abby. Gibbs said before he hung up. "Remember the promise I made."_

 _She sighed and hung up. She felt light._

Hi, Abbs. Gibbs came in and looked at the baby. - My God, he's beautiful.

\- You came! Abby was excited about Abby's visit. - I am so happy!

"Why did you think I would not come?" Gibbs gave a serious look. "A girl I consider my daughter had a baby and do you think I would lose?"

"Because you walked away from me after you came back." She made a cute pout. "I thought you had forgotten me."

\- I was an idiot. He looked at Reid. "It must be Spencer." My name is...

\- Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Spencer interrupted him. - NCIS team leader, had a daughter and wife murdered by Pedro Hernandez and then murdered him.

Gibbs did not understand why Abby had told her that.

"Oh, it was not Abby who told me. Spencer soon added. - I'm a profiler, I get things and I analyze. You did like my former section chief who killed his killer's wife.

Another knock was heard. McGee entered the room, with Torres and Bishop beside him.

"We heard there was a new mother here. McGee teased. "Abby, he's so handsome.

\- Exactly. Torres laughed. "I thought your baby was a mixture of vampire and human."

\- Torres! Bishop scolded him. "He's cute, Abby. Congratulations.

\- Abigail! Ducky's voice was heard. "God, your son is wonderful.

\- Yes, Abby. Palmer came in with some toys. "Breena made sure to send it to you." He's beautiful.

\- Now I think we're fine. Abby smiled at Reid. - Thanks for coming, guys.

Everyone stayed around Abby and Spencer. Vance was not about to come, and Jackie was coming later.

Luke gave up on going to Abby's room when he heard the laughter. She really did not need him now.

The doctor stopped him when he entered the hall. He was pleased with the results.

"She can wake up in a few hours." The doctor answered. "Your wife is a fighter."

\- I know that. Luke came in and sat down. "I'll be here when I wake up."

 **Two hours later...**

Penelope felt dizzy as she opened her eyes. Her stomach felt incredibly light and she started to panic. Where were your little girls?

The vision was blurry in front of her and she felt the IV in her hand. Trying to see something, she saw a sign and was afraid.

\- Hey. Luke calmed her down. - It's just me.

"Where are my babies?" Penelope saw that she was in a hospital. - Where they are?

\- In the maternity ward. Luke explained. "You went into labor and the stitches were broken." They did an emergency cesarean.

"But are they all right?" Penelope was still looking for her daughters. - I need to see them.

"I'll get a nurse to get you." Luke calmed her down. - Just a minute.

He kissed Penelope's forehead and watched her relax. Leaving the hall, he yelled at one of the nurses.

"Can you find Dr. Johnson?" Luke watched her wave. "And bring her daughters." She is agitated and afraid.

\- I will provide. - She smiled. - Tell her to calm down.

Penelope searched for her glasses on the table beside the bed when she felt Luke reach for her.

\- Thank you. - The better view after she put the glasses on. - How long have I been asleep?

\- Two days. Luke reassured her. "Both you and Abby needed to stay longer." Abby is going home with her baby in her arms.

\- I can see? Pen gave his doggy eyes. - Please.

"Of course you can, Grace. Abby appeared with the baby at her door. - God, Penelope Alvez. If you give us that fright again, I'm going to be very upset.

Penelope smiled. She knew it was just a joke. His eyes fixed the baby on her friend's arms.

\- Pen. She sat down next to her friend. "This handsome boy is Andrew.

"He's beautiful, Abby. Penelope smiled. "Have you seen my daughters?"

"Yes." Abby smiled. "Be aware that Luke gave names to both of you while you slept." Ziva and Antonella.

"I'd want those, too." Pen looked at her husband with love. - Can we leave them?

\- Sure we can. Luke kissed Penelope. - Speaking of them ...

The nurse appeared with the two girls. Penelope's eyes filled with tears. They were as perfect as Andrew.

"We can always have a triple party." Spencer laughed. "After all, the chances of the two having children the same day is something I can not even think of."

\- This is Ziva. Luke passed the baby. "And that's Antonella.

"I'm a happy woman now. "Pen saw the whole team gather with them. - We're happy now.

Everyone smiled. The feeling that everything seemed fine was to be celebrated.


	27. Ultimate Obstacle

**Six months later...**

It had been six months since the babies were in the world. Abby and Spencer moved into the same house that Luke and Penelope bought.

They wanted to live as a family. And now they were one. JJ discovered that he was expecting a Will girl a few days ago and they were happy. It was only three months after all the problems. A blessing in disguise.

Emily and Hotch were happy with Andrew. He was almost a year old and wonderful. The perfect combination of the couple. Jack loved being the big brother. And he took care of the baby when his parents were tired.

Rossi started a romance with his former Krystall and they were slowly taking their moments.

Derek and Savannah looked firmer and had a second son on the way.

The baptism of the three babies was a success with sweets and of course the best of both worlds. Halloween and cats were among the themes.

Penelope left her daughters with Luke who was off today. The team managed to arrest with their help back one of the thugs who escaped two months ago. She went to the supermarket, bought diapers and food.

Kevin Lynch was looking for a chance to get revenge on Luke's public showing at the hospital nearly two years ago. But she was always surrounded by her henchmen.

Putting the gun on his waist he saw her in the parking lot and knew it was the chance. He ran silently up to her and hoped she would not see him.

Putting the gun on her back, he heard the sigh she gave.

Hi, Penny. He caught her against the car. "I'll finally have my revenge."

\- Please. She was nervous. "Let me go home."

"Who said you were going home?" He forced her into the car. - I'll drive.

Before he handcuffed her, Penelope fired an emergency device into her clothes. She had settled in all of hers and they were waterproof and dryers.

That could send a message to Luke and the team as soon as she did.

"Kevin, why are you doing this?" She tried to talk to the ex. - I dont understand. I thought we were fine.

"You thought wrong, Garcia. Kevin used the old name. "Oh, it's Alvez now, right?" You married that man.

\- Wait. She looked at him indignantly. "That's all because I married Luke.

"A point for the stupid little computer techie." Kevin drove like crazy. "Now you know that you rejected me when I asked you to marry me a few years ago. You said you were not ready for that yet, marriage. At that time I suspected you had an affair with Derek.

\- I never slept with Morgan. Penelope pulled on the handcuffs. "Let me go, Kevin."

Shut the fuck up. He took the gun from his waist. - Ingrate bitch.

He hit her and she hit the glass, fainting instantly. They needed to run.

Luke was playing with Antonella when he got the alert. He did not understand, but as soon as he could not get Penelope to answer, he knew she was in danger.

One by one of the team received the alert. Emily and JJ volunteered to look after the girls. JJ did not want to go out on the pitch and Emily had Andrew still to look after.

Luke, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Matt, Derek and Tara went to find Penelope. They had received the direct coordinates and now they were all behind the car.

\- Kevin Lynch. Derek's voice sounded. He kidnapped Penelope from the parking lot.

\- Son of a bitch. Hotch had no patience. "Has not he done enough with her?"

"He went to the hospital when she was rescued. Luke felt his nerves bloom. He wanted to get back to her, as if nothing had happened.

\- We're going to rescue Garcia. Reid smiled. "I mean, Mrs. Alvez."

Kevin was insane. Penelope had erased and not recovered consciousness. Turning to a dirt road, he saw the SUV's toward him.

\- Not! Kevin maneuvered the car on a dirt bank. - They're coming bitch.

Pulling Pen still out, Kevin held on as he could her body in his arms.

When she fell again, Kevin gave up and looked directly at Penelope.

\- Do not come near! He yelled as Luke and the rest of the men arrived. - I will kill her.

\- Will even? Derek positioned himself. "Look around, Lynch. Even if you shoot at it, you'll be dead in seconds.

"Always the protector, is not it Morgan?" Kevin looked at Garcia. - Bye, bitch!

He could not shoot. The sound of shots from all the agents' weapons was loud and Luke jumped over Penelope to protect her from the shots.

When it was over and Kevin's body fell to the floor, Luke got up and took her in his arms. He put her in the SUV and left the place as if nothing had gone wrong.

Derek sighed. He shot Kevin's heart. And he killed him. He was no longer an agent, but Hotch was not.

He sighed and waited in the SUV. Rossi had gone with Luke and Penelope home. They carried her away, and Luke could not help but stare at the beautiful sleeping wife.

Four days from now, it would be Spencer and Abby's marriage, and at least Kevin was the only one dead.

Entering the house, Luke carried her up and laid her on the bed. Covering her, he bandaged the place where she tapped and kissed his forehead.

\- She is fine? Emily appeared worried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes." Luke stroked her hair. - Now yes.

"The trial of Meadows, Cat and Lindsay will be next month. Emily hated cutting the weather. - They want Pen to put it down.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up." Luke said and sighed. "Can you take care of Antonella and Ziva today?"

\- Right. Emily smiled. - Leave it to me and JJ.

"And Emily?" Luke saw her put her face through the door. - Thanks for everything.

"No problem, Luke. Emily smiled. - Take care of her.

He lay under the covers and watched her cling to him. Finally, she seemed to be just sleeping.

Spencer looked at his six-month-old son asleep. Abby came up behind him and put her hands on her shoulders. She came in front of him and kissed him passionately.

"Let's get married in four days. Spencer looked at the baby. "We could have lost Pen today.

\- I knew. Abby hugged him. "But you saved her.

\- I love you so much. He kissed her lips. - Abby Sciuto.

\- And I love you. She kissed him back. - Spencer Reid.

They hugged and separated as soon as the baby began to cry. They were comforting her small.


	28. The marriage of Spencer and Abby

**Four days later ...**

It was finally Spencer and Abby's wedding. Everyone was as happy as they could be.

Abby had made a black dress with sparkles. She was not the girl in the white dress. Reid approved the idea. He loved her anyway and if running away from the traditional was good for Abby, he would follow.

His suit was white with a gray tie. He was happy and nervous for the day.

Penelope stepped into a gray dress, still with a bandage on her forehead. She came up to him and hugged him tightly.

All the while they were leaning. After all the ordeal, after all the trouble.

\- I want you to be happy. Pen said, hugging him. "May you be happy forever.

\- Thank you Pen. Spencer loved her a lot. "I love you as the sister I never had in my life.

\- Me too, Spencer. Pen kissed her cheek. - Good luck.

\- I'm sorry to interrupt. JJ smiled at them both and hugged them. - I love you both know this?

\- Sure, JJ. Pen reached down to her stomach. "How's the little girl today?"

\- Shaken. - She laughed. "You should see Will, eager for birth."

\- Five months to go. Pen sighed. "That'll be fun to watch."

\- You have no idea. JJ looked at Spencer. "I feel you two are my two brothers that I've never had before. Besides Rosalyn, of course.

The three of them intertwined their hands and smiled. Everything that began a long time ago has evolved into a beautiful friendship.

Spencer was led out and stopped to notice a person he had not seen in a long time.

\- Mom? Her eyes filled with water. - Mom.

Diana was weak and was being cared for in a specialist clinic. She slowly lifted her hand and caressed his son's face.

They exchanged glances and Reid kissed his forehead. He took his son to his mother to meet him. The looks were enough.

"I'm getting married today, Mother. Spencer kissed her hand. - Thanks for still being here.

She smiled and then the nurse with her took a small bag from her pocket.

"I found a letter between her personal things. The woman started. "She wanted it to stay with you and use it for your wedding."

He opened it and his tears fell. They were the alliances of his grandparents. He looked at her and she nodded. He left the pair of jewels he bought aside to return.

He held the delicate pair ready to give it to Abby. If he stayed wide or tight, he would adjust later.

Abby was led by Gibbs to the altar. All members of his old team were in line for their wedding. Tara held Andrew during the ceremony.

Luke and Pen as well as Emily and Hotch were the couple's godparents and JJ and Will would be the co-sponsors. They wanted them too. Rossi was there as well as Matt and Jack Garrett. Derek, Savannah and Hank, Alex, Kate and Ashley.

It was a ceremony for all the friends who were part of the unit. Bishop was clinging to Torres and even Dinozzo and Tali were present.

The music started playing and Spencer was nervous. He'd dreamed about it many times in the past and now it seemed too good to be real.

With every step she took, Abby could hear her own heart skip. Andrew was paying attention in a way a baby would.

It was only a month before Christmas and would be the first of many births.

Gibbs smiled proudly at Abby and her choice of Spencer.

"Take good care of her, boy. Gibbs advised Spencer. - She's like a daughter.

"Yes." He took Abby's arm. - With my life.

Marching up to the altar, Reid and Abby smiled at each other.

"We are here for the union of Abigail Sciuto and Spencer Reid." The priest began. - The whole beginning of union is difficult and needs care so that it does not end early, especially if it involves children in this union.

The mood was romantic in the church. Maybe he was playing in the background. It was as romantic as the wedding of Luke and Pen.

They were with Ziva and Antonella as they sat. Luke taking care of his wife so in love.

\- Abigail Sciuto. The priest turned to Abby. "Is it of your own free will that you accept Spencer as your lawful husband?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

\- Spencer Reid. He turned to Reid. "Is it of your own free will that you accept Abigail Sciuto as your lawful wife?"

"No doubt about that. He winked at her.

It was time for alliances to be exchanged. Taking out the rings he had earned from his mother's pocket, he saw his wife's surprise shot.

"They were my grandparents." Reid explained. - If you do not mind.

\- They are beautiful. Abby looked at him passionately. - I would love to.

\- Repeat with me. The priest began. - Me Spencer Reid ...

"I Spencer Reid, I give you this covenant as proof of my faithfulness. He started to put the ring on Abby. - I promise to be faithful and to love and respect you in joy and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, loving and respecting you until the last day of our lives.

JJ was crying happily. Penelope squeezed Luke's hand and won a kiss on her forehead.

"I Abby Sciuto, I give you this covenant as proof of my faithfulness. She started to put the ring on Spencer. - I promise to be faithful and to love and respect you in joy and sadness, health and illness, wealth and poverty, loving and respecting you until the last day of our lives.

They looked at each other so deeply and filled with love.

"If anyone has anything against this marriage." Everyone looked at the back of the church. "Speak now or be quiet forever."

It was thirty seconds, waiting for a crazy ex or a crazy ex, ready to end the ceremony.

"I declare you husband and wife. Everyone relaxed. "I think you can kiss the bride."

Spencer pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her deeply.

At that moment, the whole world disappeared around them and they deepened the kiss.

Palms sounded through the church. Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them.

Spencer struggled for so long for some stability and now he finally did.

\- Hey! Derek shouted. "Get a room, you two!"

They broke up. Spencer had lipstick on his lips, but he did not care about that.

\- Is ready? He winked at Abby. "Mrs. Spencer Reid?"

\- Ever. Abby kissed him passionately. - Mr. Abigail Sciuto.

They laughed. Passing the long exit from the church, followed by Andrew and Tara, they went to what would be their whole lives.


	29. Final Judgment

Spencer and Abby's wedding party was so perfect that they were surprised that no suspects had appeared.

Luca and Kyle arrived late because their flight decided to delay. But they were here.

Tony took a woman with him and Abby could swear she was Ziva. But she did not say a word about it. She would not understand why to disguise herself and technically her friend was dead.

It was the name Penelope and Luke chose for one of the girls and now they were together for some time.

Abby took a picture of Reeves and placed it on the table beside the entire team. She still felt guilty for everything that happened, but the foundation went very well.

Everyone drank, they ate and they were happy. At least that day.

Three weeks later ...

"The prosecution calls Miss Penelope Alvez. The prosecutor summoned Penelope to the bank. "You swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." Penelope sighed. - I swear.

It was the judgment of the three women who assaulted her and injured her. She was frightened to come face to face with them again.

\- Miss Garcia. The prosecutor asked. "Could you tell us how you met the grounds?"

"Yes." Pen swallowed. "I met Miss Adams in a case almost five years ago. At the time, I was under threat from Darknet mercenaries and I went into a kind of witness protection.

"And you were one of them?" She saw Pen nod. "How did you capture her?"

Agent Reid disguised himself. Pen was afraid to remember everything. "He pretended to be a potential client to Miss Adams."

Agent Hotchner's report. The woman picked up a file. "It is said that you stayed at headquarters and hacked the restaurant monitors at his request."

"Yes," Penelope replied. "Former agent Hotchner made me access the pictures of the restaurant while Agent Reid used it as a bait.

\- Agent Spencer and offered like a live bait? The prosecutor was confused. "Why did not you offer to be bait?"

"I did offer myself." He argued. "But agents Morgan and Hotchner stopped me. They wanted to protect me.

\- No more questions. The prosecutor looked irritated.

"Does the defense lawyer have any questions?" The judge asked. - Now it's your turn.

\- Agent Penelope. The man seemed to want to tear Garcia's leather off. "The times you claimed to be beaten by Cat, Meadows, and Lindsey, were you under any drug?"

"Miss Adams had not used anything before. Penelope held her ground. "She was beaten without any intervention. I can show the marks of whips. They will never leave.

A silence fell on the court. The judge frowned and looked at Cat who was laughing.

"Something funny, Miss Adams?" "The judge was not a happy person. "And I do not think so."

Cat closed her mouth angrily. The lawyer withdrew, letting Penelope go.

It was the fourth day of trial, and Penelope just wanted to crawl into her bed and leave when the two were back in jail.

When the judge returned after nearly two hours, ready for a sentence, Penelope was more than tired. It was difficult days and his sleep was affected.

She had been sick for days now. She could not eat anything. Luke smiled foolishly.

"I have finally considered everything that has been heard here in this court. The judge began. "And I can tell that the story of the victims made me angry. The fact that three other human beings can do something hideous with another for awkward and banal reasons scares me. Cat Adams, Lindsey and Mary Meadows let the vengeful thirst drive them to the edge of madness.

Cat sighed, Meadows just stared into nowhere and Lindsey swallowed.

\- Thus. The judge continued. - I condemn Cat Adams to life imprisonment for kidnapping and attempted murder of two federal agents and for torture, almost driving Miss Garcia to death. Lindsay, I also condemn life imprisonment, entitled to probation in 50 years. Meadows, although you were the one who least attended everything, you on another occasion kidnapped Penelope and Reid and nearly killed Agent Reid in another assassination attempt. Therefore, I condemn you to life imprisonment without parole.

\- This is unfair! Cat stood up nervously. - Penelope Garcia should be dead and buried!

"Contain yourself, Miss Adams. - The judge was scared. "You know very well what will happen."

"You bitch." Cat struggled. "Let me go over there." I'm going to break your face.

"Stop her for contempt, too!" The judge looked at the other two. - Something to say.

\- I'm so sorry. Lindsey said. "I see that Cat was an unconditional person.

"I do not regret what I did. Meadows glared. "Just do not think anyone will come for revenge.

When the three were taken from the room, Luke woke Garcia up.

Getting up, she lost her balance and fainted in her arms.

\- Penelope! Reid walked over to her side. - What does she have?

\- I do not know. Luke was terrified. "I think we should get her to the hospital."

"Yes." Rossi helped him. "She's been ill for some time.

\- I think she's pregnant. Abby commented. - I hope she's okay.

It was four o'clock and a battery of tests until they found out what Penelope had. Luke stood beside his wife, who was medicated and hydrated through an IV.

I think I have good news. The doctor smiled. "Your wife is in good health." She is pregnant.

Luke had to sit down. The thrill of having Penelope pregnant made him want to scream at all the runners.

"Let's give her some prenatal vitamins." - The doctor passed a prescription. "If you do not mind, we want to keep her up for the night just to hydrate her."

\- Thank you. Luke took the exam. "I'll stay here with her."

\- Clear. The doctor smiled. - Congratulations.

Penelope woke up and soon knew she was in a hospital. In front of her, a ship of bright red roses made her smile.

\- Hey love. Luke smiled at her. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

"Why is my husband smiling?" She looked at the teddy bear in her hand. - Luke ...

"Exactly, Pen. Luke smiled again. - Let's be parents again.

She smiled and they kissed happily. Ziva and Antonella would have another brother or sister.

The staff was also happy. Two good news. The condemnation of Meadows, Cat and Lindsay and Penelope's pregnancy.

Penelope had been thinking of a costume for Christmas, but the pregnancy only made her want more.


	30. Christmas Night

Penelope and Luke were radiating love this Christmas. The second with his daughters and another one that Penelope was expecting a baby.

It was early, but Luke was jumping on the rooftops. He began beating pictures of his wife the day after the discovery of the pregnancy. Technically, she was second because the first was twin.

They decided not to find out the sex of the babies now. They wanted surprises.

Penelope had bought a sensual fantasy for her husband before finding out about the baby and the doctor assured her that she could have sex with Luke.

After supper with all the staff and Ziva and Antonella, Penelope pulled Luke into the bedroom as soon as the daughters slept in their princess beds. They slept in the same room and were decorated the way they each wanted.

\- I wonder what my sexy wife prepared. Luke said unpretentiously. "You know I was a good boy this year.

"Oh. Mother knows. Penelope tilted her cleavage to him. "Actually, I have a happy surprise for you.

She wore a red and green overcoat with white knee-length boots. It was the kind of start that Luke liked.

\- Let me see. Her voice brought him back. "What would you say if you saw me ...?"

Opening the strap of her coat, she revealed the most sexy fantasy of Mother Noel. A red sock was attached to a black garter belt that would go up to a red panties, covered by a small skirt.

Luke had never seen anything so sexy look so good on a woman like Penelope. Knowing that she carried another child, done on a trip to the waterfall was even more exciting.

He climbed down her belly. He had never criticized her weight. In fact, he adored her like that. He finally got to the fullest and most delicious pair of breasts he ever had on his lips. They had many dirty nights in the room after she recovered.

A can of whipped cream and chocolate syrup was beside the bed, making the tone she wanted.

Then she turned on the sound and the light was halved, with the effect of the blinkers flashing slowly.

She had resurrected the hospital's "pot of light" for the occasion. The first notes of "Pays to Know" played in the bedroom.

She started to take off her boots first, always sensitizing him to Luke. The poor boy was excited enough at this point and he could not speak.

She knew how to do it. She specialized in this. Pen ran her hands down her body just covered by the small, chaste set she had.

"Oh God, Penelope. Luke moaned, trying to touch her. "Stop teasing and let me touch you."

"It's your pleasure today, Mr. President. She sat on it. "I'm going to take this gift and then you can touch me."

\- I'm going to get back. He joked. - Revenge is a bitch.

\- Oh! She moaned and laughed. - Right.

She turned and released the clasp of her bra leaving the piece in her arms and turned with a sensuality that Luke adored.

He watched her breasts fall and she let him touch for a few seconds. He moaned, squeezed, and bit.

Moving away from him, she ran her hand from her head to her foot and returned to her panties and started down the infamous play. Luke got up and walked over to her. He needed her.

My turn, Garcia. "He used his surname on purpose. "I want to show you my fingering techniques for you."

He laid her down on the bed, tenderness exhaling from her pores and lowered the piece and passed her legs.

He bent down and took his wife's small clit in his lips and tongue.

He was good, very good, since they started sleeping together.

\- Oh, Luke! "She was almost on edge. - Inside of me! I want you inside me!

\- My wife. He buried a finger in her throbbing cunt. "So greedy, so needy.

"Your porn speech sucks, Luke!" She screamed as he added another finger. "But your fingers are magic."

He withdrew his fingers and she moaned. Not twenty seconds later he began to bury his cock in her.

"Oh Son of a bitch! She shouted. "Oh God, Luke!" Noob.

Luke started to laugh. Having sex with Penelope Garcia was learning a dictionary of swearing and he was fine with it.

He accelerated and the room sounded like animal feats in heat.

\- LUKE! She shrieked as she climaxed. - Oh!

\- God, Penelope Alvez. He kissed her neck. "You're so good at it."

She lay next to him on the bed and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Luke. She smiled softly. - I love you.

\- Merry Christmas my love. He kissed her. - I love you too.

They slept hugged. Luke knew better times would come now.

Six months later...

Garcia's pregnancy, coupled with the birth of Pauley, daughter of Will and JJ was marvelous. Luke loved every fantastic experience. Every thing that when she got pregnant with the twins, she could not enjoy it.

Luke "stole" pictures of Garcia pregnant whenever he could. He loved the feel of the baby's heart beating on the screen. The team loved the way Penelope was able to bring family, work, and pregnancy together.

It was in the middle of nowhere as the team briefed a case of a man killing pregnant women that Penelope felt her purse break.

Luke pushed Penelope into his office wheeled chair to the elevators, with Reid in tow, taking the baby's purse in the office.

She started to laugh. Luke looked at her curiously but began to smile and laugh. She would be awake this time.

He took her in his arms and twirled her in the air. They were happy that when the nurse brought the wheelchair to Penelope to go into the room, she had to clear her throat.

Luke pushed Penelope into the living room and helped her up the examination table.

"Shall we bring your baby into the world?" The doctor saw the smile of the young couple. - Have you got any names?

"Yes," Penelope replied. "If it's a girl, let's call it Haley, and if it's a boy, let's call it Stephen."

\- Pretty names. The doctor looked again. "Well, it's time to find out if it's Haley or Stephen.

Force my love. He kissed her forehead. - I'll be here with you all the time. My love.

\- I love it when you speak Spanish with me. She looked at him so in love. - Tu as toujours I mon coeur, mon amour.

\- I think the same thing. He kissed her lips when another contraction hit her. - And I took French lessons.

"Push Miss Garcia. The doctor asked. - Now!

\- Ohhh. She pushed Luke's hand into hers. - I hope it pays off.

\- More two. Luke kissed her. "And our little one will be here."

Penelope pushed and after two shoves, the baby was here. He was beautiful.

\- Congratulations. - The doctor passed it. "You have a beautiful boy.

\- Oh God. Penelope wept with love. - It's a boy.

Luke could not speak. He cried like a child. They had made a beautiful baby.

Hi, Stephen. Luke smiled proudly. "He's so handsome, Pen.

\- I know. She held out her arms and Luke placed the baby. - I think we'll be happy with him.

\- You think? Luke smiled pretentiously. - I'm sure.

He left the room, ready to communicate the team. He looked at Penelope with the baby, already sucking on her breasts.

Stopping in front of the team, he looked at them and they looked at him expectantly.

\- It's a boy! - The party was general. - He is so beautiful!

\- Congratulations, Luke. Rossi greeted him. "You're going to need some time now."

\- For sure. Luke shone. - Hey, girls. "You have a brother."

\- A boy? Ziva looked annoyed. "Can we help take care of him?"

"Yes." Antonella jumped with anxiety. "Help Mom."

\- Thank you Spencer. He laughed at his friend. "Are you going to watch out for the little brother?"

\- Yes! - They both jumped.

Luke smiled and everyone laughed. He would tell Penelope that he wanted to have another child.


	31. Forever Love

**This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope no one cries so much when I have cried when I wrote.**

"Have they been happy forever, Mother?" "Six-year-old little Haley asked sitting on Antonella. "I mean, they need to be happy to the end.

\- Yes my dear. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "The princess and the prince have been happy forever.

"Just like grandma and grandpa?" The girl looked at her mother. "Grandpa says Grandma Penelope is her love of life.

"Your grandfather and your grandmother have been through a lot." She squeezed the girl in her arms. "When Uncle Dave passed away, your grandmother was very sad. Uncle Reid went to live with Abby, Andrew, Christopher and Annelle in England. His aunt Prentiss married Hotch and had four more children.

"Were they all happy then?" Haley hugged her mother. "Aunt Ziva and Uncle Stephen, too?"

\- Exactly. Antonella put Haley on the floor. "Time to go to school, little girl.

Luke woke up with Penelope at his side. After they retired from the FBI, it was the best thing he did.

Penelope had not aged so much. Her hair was white, but she kept the sweet expression in his gaze. He too had aged, but his features became more pronounced.

Roxy had died almost twenty years ago, but he kept his picture by the bed, just like that of little Sérgio. They buried them in the garden of their house and built a small altar for their two. He took another dog and another kitten.

\- Hmm, Luke. Penelope opened her shortsighted eyes to the beloved. - Good Morning.

\- Good Morning. He grinned toothlessly. "One more day together, but one too."

"Let's not think about it now. She kissed him. "I will not let you get rid of me easy."

\- I hope so. Luke took a pack from a drawer. - Happy Birthday.

She smiled and kissed him before opening. Inside was a lovely necklace with an angel in it. He gathered some hair and began to put the necklace on it.

They were enjoying the two grandchildren their children gave them. They did not get a fourth daughter, but that did not stop them from adopting Giovanna. She was the fourth daughter they did not have.

"It's beautiful, Luke. Pen turned and kissed him. - Nearly fifty years of married and I love you every day more.

\- I can say the same. He kissed her. "And to think we'd deal with it all with Lisa, Meadows, Cat, and Lindsey.

"And they're all dead." Pen reminded him. "Although I do not like Lindsey dying." It was all Cat's fault dragging her to the dirt.

"You have a beautiful heart. He ran his hands through her curves. "And your curves are still delicious."

The door swung open and Haley dashed into the room. The little girl carried flowers picked from the garden in her hands.

\- Grandmother! The little girl jumped over Penelope. - I got you.

\- Thank you my angel. She took the flowers. - Are beautiful.

\- Hi Grandma. She kissed him on the lap of Penelope. - I love you.

\- I love you too, my angel. He pulled her into his arms. "How is your sister today?"

\- Crying. - She said. "Babies cry all the time.

They both laughed. Haley was annoyed at first, but started laughing too.

"There you are. Antonella appeared. "Mom, I need to know about the size of the dress and the party. After all, it is not every day that we celebrate 50 years.

\- I'll email. Pen hugged her daughter. "You've become a beautiful girl. So did Stephen and Ziva.

Ziva sent a message. Antonella said. - She's coming tomorrow. Her pregnancy is almost over, and she wants to have her daughter here.

When everyone gathered for their wedding anniversary party, they were happy. It was beach front. Penelope went down there. Her heart began to tighten, remembering everything they had gone through.

"It was a good life, was not it?" She spoke as Luke reached her. - We live, we grow, we had our children, our problems and we're still here.

\- Yeah. Luke turned her around carefully. "In the end, all the efforts we parted were in vain.

"Do you think there is a life after death?" She asked anxiously. "One where we stay together until we get back?"

\- I want to believe that. He hugged her. "But now, all I want is to take you to my house, my bed, and enjoy the time we have."

"Happy wedding anniversary, Luke. She kissed him. "May it always come."

\- Happy birthday Penelope. He turned her into his arms. - That eternity is only the beginning.

When the end reached them, the two died hand in hand, lying on the bed they shared.

Antonella began to cry, as did everyone present. They had a good life.

Their graves were overlooking the ocean that bathed the cemetery. It was a good place to find the end. The time passed, the scar of the match became smaller.

The FBI acknowledged the service provided by the two and the team that made the move.

Antonella went on a mission to clean the garage for sale. Nothing would go away or donated. She wanted the memory of her parents.

A handful of dvd's was under things and she went up to the old DVD player and started watching.

A young Luke was watching a video camera for a Penelope pregnant with twins. She began to cry. Of love, of longing and of sadness. The alliance of his parents in his necklace daily.

She would give it to Haley when she married. The girl was withdrawn and missed her grandparents.

"Do you think it will work?" Penelope's happy voice filled the video. "It's two girls after all."

"I'll always be a better father than I ever had. He aimed the camera at us both. "And when they see those videos, they'll know we love them."

"I've always loved them." Penelope agreed. - They kick hard.

"They are my daughters." Luke said proudly. - Hey, Spencer. Do you think your son will date ours?

Reid looked embarrassed, but he smiled.

"Why not. The genius replied. "We're not real brothers after all."

Oh, Spencer. Penelope pretended to be annoyed. - That hurt.

Everyone laughed. Antonella cried. That was how his parents would be remembered. Smiling, living life to the fullest like on vacation at Disney or on the ride to the radical camp.

She made copies for her daughter, as a way to lessen the longing.

Her eyes full of tears would always keep the eyes of her parents. She closed their room, as untouched as she could. Pictures of them on their bedside table. She turned off the light and closed her eyes.

She dreamed about her parents. They were happy and together. It was all she could have. And everything was perfect. She knew that one day she would meet them.


End file.
